


One Hundred Kinks

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breathplay, Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, First Time, Fisting, Food Fight, Gags, Kinbaku, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Needle play, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Sex Machine, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, Turtlecest, Voyeurism, Wax Play, spider walking, web cam sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 23,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 23,927 multi-chapter 2k3Summary: Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers.  Happy New Year!Rated: NC-17~~A HUGE thank you to NeatTea, who accepted a commission at the very last minute and created the MOST beautiful image to go along with this monster of a fic.****I'd love to know which of these you liked best!***!!~~Winnerin the TMNT Universal Reader’s Choice Awards 2017: (Mature Ballot) Spiciest Kink or Fetish 1st Place~~!!





	1. Kissing [R/D]

**Author's Note:**

> This amazing image was commissioned by me and created by the ultra talented NeatTea.  
> 

            The best thing about the new lair, in Raphael’s opinion, were all the hidden spaces.

            He had cornered Donatello in one such area, pressing him against the wall first, and then kissing him.

            Donatello had not been expecting such a wanton display of affection from his brother, but his response was quite enthusiastic.  Kissing back, he drew a churr of approval from Raphael.

            Hidden spaces meant they could linger for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lovely art badge was created by Luleiya (tumblr)  
> 


	2. Discovering boundaries [L/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            Neither of them were timid in the bedroom.

            Michelangelo had been a little surprised to learn that Leonardo had quite the imagination.  That surprise turned to delight as they began to explore the various things now open to them.

            Except for tickling.  Leonardo put a stop to that almost before Michelangelo could touch him with the feathers.


	3. On the sofa [L/R]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “You’re going to get us caught,” Leonardo whispered, shoving Raphael’s hand aside.

            “That’s half the fun,” Raphael responded, nipping at his brother’s neck.  His hand quickly found its way between Leonardo’s legs again.

            “Father said no PDA,” Leonardo said, even as he allowed Raphael to push him down on the sofa.

            “This ain’t PDA,” Raphael said with a wolfish grin, “it’s sex.”


	4. Masturbation [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            The dream was so damn real.

            Leonardo has just started to suck him off.  His warm mouth had made Michelangelo groan.

            Why did someone have to slam a door and wake him up?  Now he was hard as a rock, in need of relief, and alone in his bed.

            His hand would have to do.  Masturbation wasn’t Michelangelo’s top pick for taking care of a morning woody, but at the moment he really had no choice.

            Spitting into his palm, Michelangelo gripped his shaft and went to work.


	5. Bodily fluids [L/D/R]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            Leonardo would never have expected such a thing from Donatello.  His genius brother seemed far too conservative to have such a kink.

            He managed to hide his desires from his brothers for a period of time.  A short time.  It wasn’t long before they realized it wasn’t Donatello’s timing that was off; he was pulling his mouth away too soon on purpose.

            Holding his cock steady, Leonardo came on Donatello’s face.  Eyes closed, Donatello’s expression was one of pure rapture.

            Raphael stood next to him, waiting his turn, hard-on in hand.  When Leonardo stepped aside, Raphael took his place.  Donatello looked up at him and smiled.


	6. Oral sex [OT4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            No one gave head quite as well as Michelangelo.

            It was a source of pride.  It was his bragging rights.  He boasted about his prowess on every possible occasion.

            He should have known his brothers would find a way to make him regret his boasts.

            On his knees in a wooden crate, arms bound, Michelangelo waited.  A small opening in the box above him let in just enough light to see that holes had been drilled into three sides of the crate.  Each hole was level with his chin.

            After several minutes of complete silence, the crate rocked and one by one the holes were filled.  With his brothers’ dicks.

            “You get out when we get off,” Raphael said.  “Start sucking, big mouth.”


	7. Something new [L/D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “What exactly are we doing?” Leonardo asked.

            “It’s called ‘frotting’,” Donatello told him.  “We’re both too sore for anal sex, thanks to Raph and Mikey, so we should try something new.”

            “Oral?” Leonardo suggested.

            “Done that,” Donatello said, lying on his side so he’d be facing his brother and then pulled Leonardo down as well.  “Come on Leo, experiment with me.”

            He gripped both of their erections in his hand, pressing them together so that the undersides were touching.  Leonardo’s gasp of surprised pleasure was extremely rewarding.

            “What . . . should I d . . . do?” Leonardo asked, struggling to form words as Donatello began to stroke both of their cocks simultaneously.

            “Wrap your hand around mine and let’s find a rhythm we both like,” Donatello suggested.  “After that, nature will take its course.”

            A short while later Leonardo added ‘frotting’ to his mental list of things he planned to do again.


	8. Romantic evening [L/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            Even with a rice cooker he managed to burn the rice.

            The chicken was underdone, the vegetables overcooked.

            It looked as if every pot and pan they owned was dirty.  There was an odd smell coming from the sink.

            However, the table was beautifully set with a white tablecloth, matching plates, and even a small vase holding fresh flowers.

            Leonardo pulled the chair out for him and draped a cloth napkin across his lap.  He allowed Michelangelo to inspect the label on the bottle of sparkling water before filling their glasses with a flourish.

            The lights had been dimmed and candles, which occupied nearly every flat surface, illuminated the kitchen.

            Somehow Leonardo had gotten the lair all to themselves for an entire night.  For once, Michelangelo was speechless.

            It was the best meal Michelangelo had ever eaten, even though the only thing he really remembered was the love that shone in his brother’s eyes.


	9. First Time [L/D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            Donatello felt both timid and a bit awkward.  The feelings were somewhat foreign to him; after all, he was a turtle of science.  He was used to experimentation and learning new things.

            He really looked up to Leonardo.  His older brother was so poised, so sure of himself.  He commanded respect and deserved it.

            It wasn’t so much hero worship.  Donatello didn’t place Leonardo on a pedestal or anything, he just admired and loved him.

            “Trust me,” Leonardo said, almost as though he’d read his brother’s mind.

            They’d shed their gear and were lying on Leonardo’s futon in his bedroom.  Over the last month they had tried any number of things and were fully familiar with each other’s bodies.

            What they hadn’t done as yet was to go all the way.  Tonight they both felt the time was right.

            “I do,” Donatello said, returning his brother’s kiss.  He gasped into Leonardo’s mouth when a wet finger pressed against his bung hole.

            The tight ring of muscle gave way, allowing Leonardo entrance.  Even though Leonardo hadn’t prepped anyone before, he seemed to know what he was doing.  Perhaps it was instinct.  Leonardo’s were excellent.

            Donatello was more than ready by the time his brother got into position between his legs.  Cock hard and dripping, Donatello relaxed, knowing his older brother would treat him right as Leonardo slid into him.

            Their first time was more amazing than Donatello could have imagined.  It was everything he’d hoped for and more.  It was also immensely satisfying in every possible way.


	10. Blindfolds [OT4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “Once we put them on, no one speaks,” Leonardo said.

            “Understood,” Donatello acknowledged.

            “Let’s do this,” Raphael said.

            The four brothers kneeled on their collected set of mattresses, all facing one another.  Stripped bare, they held their masks in their hands.  Each had prepped themselves before entering the room.  Lubed and stretched, they were barely containing their erections.

            “Masks on,” Leonardo directed.

            Tying their masks on their faces as usual, each of them gave their mask a quarter turn to the side, effectively turning them into blindfolds.

            Leonardo waited a couple of seconds to ensure that everyone was ready, and then snapped his fingers.  He and his brothers reached for one another, falling into a pile on the bedding.

            Kissing, groping, and fondling each other, it wasn’t long before all four cocks were fully extended.  It was just a matter of time before they started to fuck.

            Not really knowing which brother was on top or bottom made it that much more exciting.

            The blindfolds weren’t allowed to be removed until Leonardo’s alarm clock went off.  Since it wasn’t set to do so for another eight hours, they had a lot of time in which to play with each other.

            Which is exactly what they did.  All night long.


	11. No speaking (only using body language) [L/R]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            They’d decided to stop speaking to each other.

            That was the upshot of the latest fight.  It was better that than to say something they couldn’t take back.

            The problem was they’d also made a pact never to go to bed angry.

            Leonardo stepped into Raphael’s room through the open doorway, shutting the door behind him.  Seated on a pile of pillows beneath his hammock, Raphael closed the book he was reading and stared at his brother.

            It was clear that Leonardo had made up his mind about something.  Raphael waited, stubbornly determined that Leonardo should speak first.

            Licking his lips, Leonardo began to strip, taking his time and making a bit of a show of it.  He moved with a supple fluidity that soon had Raphael salivating.

            Once he had divested himself of his gear, Leonardo bent down to fish an object from his belt.  Producing a tube of lubricant, he crossed the room and knelt before Raphael.  After applying a liberal coating of lube to his fingers, Leonardo spread his legs and prepped himself.

            Tossing the book aside, Raphael gripped Leonardo’s shoulders and flipped him onto the pillows.  Sliding his hands sensually over his own body, Leonardo gazed invitingly up at his brother.

            Raphael immediately accepted his apology.


	12. Sex game [L/R]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “Let me get this straight.  For each of the numbered cards the count is what’s on the face.  We’re assigning a one to the Ace, an eleven to the Jack, a twelve to the Queen, and thirteen to the King,” Leonardo said.

            “Exactly,” Raphael replied.  “We start off even and then draw cards from our decks.  Ya’ stroke yourself however many times your card says, then stop to draw the next card.  First to cum wins.”

            Leonardo had to wonder how his brother came up with this stuff.  “No cheating,” he said.  “You have to stop jacking off in order to draw a card.”

            “I don’t gotta cheat,” Raphael said with a grin.  “Watching ya’ try to bring yourself off is gonna be so hot I’ll shoot my load before ya’ even start feeling it in your gut.”

            Drawing his cock into the open, Leonardo said, “Trying that psych stuff on me won’t work.  We all know which of us has the best focus.”

            “You’re gonna need more than focus, you’re gonna need luck,” Raphael said, feeling cocky.

            Once each was fully erect and with a last challenging look, they began.

            Raphael drew a three; Leonardo a ten.  Raphael drew a five, Leonardo a Queen.  When Raphael drew an Ace, Leonardo turned over a King.

            Leonardo came first, jerking and twitching and crowing over his win.  Raphael threw the rest of his cards at his brother and cursed turtle luck.


	13. One catches the other Masturbating [R/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            It wasn’t fair.

            No one, especially a turtle, should be able to bend and move that way.

            Fucking Michelangelo was a freak of nature – well okay, they all were, but Mikey even more so.

            Watching him bounce around the dojo, dodging blows by contorting his body when his shell shouldn’t have allowed such movement always gave Raphael a friggin’ hard-on.

            As soon as practice ended, Raphael raced for his bedroom to take care of the problem, just as he always did.

            He’d managed a dozen strokes, cock in hand, pre-cum oozing from the tip when Michelangelo burst into the room.

            Blue eyes shining, Michelangelo said, “Don’t stop on my account.  You had your show, now I want mine.”


	14. Sex toys [L/D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “What are all of these things and where did you get them?” Leonardo asked.

            “Internet,” Donatello said, unpacking the large box.  “I had them delivered to April’s shop.  She thinks I ordered computer parts.”

            “I sincerely hope so,” Leonardo said, eyeing the various objects as Donatello spread them across his bed.  He lifted a pair of fuzzy handcuffs and dangled them in front of his brother.  “I can’t believe you found a pair in this size.”

            “You can find anything on the internet,” Donatello said, smiling at Leonardo.  There was something predatory in that usually shy grin.

            “Why do I feel like the mad scientist in you has awakened?” Leonardo asked with trepidation.

            Donatello unwrapped a vibrator and switched it on.  His eyes grew hooded as the buzzing sounded loud and clear for both their ears.

            “Probably because it has,” Donatello replied.  “So, do you want to test drive some of this stuff, or what?”

            “Somehow, I doubt the ‘or what’ is an option,” Leonardo said.

            “It’s not, I was just being polite,” Donatello said.  “Strip.”       


	15. Surprise sex [L/R]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “Gotcha!” Raphael sang out, pouncing on his brother from behind.  “Surprise!”

            “What . . . ?  You’re not supposed to be here,” Leonardo said.

            “Fuck that,” Raphael said, holding his brother in a tight grip.  “I don’t care what Master Splinter says, ya’ don’t need to meditate on whether ya’ want to lead a team or have a relationship with your brothers.  Ain’t no rule book says ya’ can’t have both.”

            “But Sensei . . . .” Leonardo began.

            “He didn’t say that either,” Raphael said, stopping him.  “He sent ya’ out to the barn to think if that’ll work.  I say it’ll work.  Deep down, ya’ know it’ll work.  Meditation over.”

            Leonardo leaned his head back against Raphael’s shoulder.  “You have the most wonderfully uncomplicated way of seeing things.”

            “Just being there for ya’,” Raphael said, kissing his brother’s cheek.  “Always gonna be there for ya’, no matter what.”

            “I know that,” Leonardo said, breathing deeply as the tension left his body.  Raphael’s scent came in with that breath and Leonardo churred.

            Smiling, Raphael said, “There’s some nice, soft burlap bags over in the corner.  We’re gonna have sex.”

            “Here?  Now?” Leonardo asked, startled.

            “No time like the present,” Raphael told him.  “Ain’t like we’re gonna be interrupted.”

            Leonardo had to admit that his brother had a point.  A short while later, they lay panting and sated on those burlap sacks.

            Not so surprisingly, sex with Raphael was damn good.


	16. Dry humping [R/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            One thing no one had ever accused a Purple Dragon of was being smart.

            They hadn’t even bothered to change the secret hand symbol which allowed members into their clubhouse.  The same three fingered salute that had gotten them in with Angel a couple of years earlier still worked.

            Raphael and Michelangelo stood behind the bleachers, watching the various Dragons fight it out in a boxing ring during their weekly initiation.  Because Leonardo and Donatello were down with head colds, they couldn’t come along.

            Being short two turtles meant they weren’t allowed to engage the enemy.

            Of course, if it looked as though some poor kid was going to get his head bashed in, then the brothers would intervene.  It didn’t appear that would be the case though.  All of the initiates were, as Raphael put it, known street scum.

            Michelangelo leaned close, putting an arm around Raphael’s shoulders.  “I’m bored.”

            “So?” Raphael asked, watching the current fight.  If he couldn’t get into one himself, he could at least learn his enemy’s moves.

            Pressing his groin against Raphael’s pant clad thigh, Michelangelo rocked against him.  “I’m horny.”

            Even through the confining material, Raphael could feel his brother’s erection.  “What the hell?  Here?”

            “No one’s looking”, Michelangelo said, inching around to stand in front of Raphael.  His cock rubbed against the rough material of his own pants as he bumped it against his brother’s groin and felt a responding bulge.

            Raphael grabbed Michelangelo by his biceps and thrust his hips forward, his own cock touching his brother’s, separated by their clothing.  “Shit,” he hissed.  “That feels good.”

            “Thought you’d like it,” Michelangelo said as he continued to dry hump his sibling.


	17. Teasing [L/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            One by one the candles went out until only one remained lit, its soft glow illuminating a single area inside the room.

            That area was Leonardo’s bed.  Leonardo leaned back on his hands, watching his youngest brother through hooded eyes.  After Michelangelo finished setting the mood lighting, he moved to stand in front of his brother, just out of reach.

            With slow deliberation, Michelangelo removed each article of his gear, lightly running his fingertips over his skin as he changed positions.  He knew his strip tease was getting to Leonardo when his brother dry swallowed and sat up straighter.

            Swaying his hips, Michelangelo turned his back and bent down to grab his own ankles.  Ass in the air, Michelangelo’s tail danced from side to side and then wagged up and down.  Sliding his hands slowly up his legs, Michelangelo looked over his shoulder at Leonardo and produced a tube of lubricant, seemingly by magic.

            Michelangelo was gratified to see that Leonardo’s cock had made an appearance and was standing tall.  With his shell still turned to his brother, Michelangelo squirted lubricant on his fingers before bending down again.

            Leonardo hissed in reaction as Michelangelo’s fingers disappeared into his ass.  Watching his younger brother prep himself was one of the most erotic sights that Leonardo had ever seen.  His dick throbbed in anticipation.

            When he was ready, Michelangelo turned around and sauntered over to Leonardo.  Straddling his brother, Michelangelo dropped to his knees, moving closer until the pair was plastron to plastron.

            Leonardo grabbed a double handful of Michelangelo’s delicious ass and guided him down onto his waiting cock.  Biting his lip coquettishly, Michelangelo wriggled his bottom, further teasing his brother.

            Grunting, Leonardo lifted Michelangelo partially off of his erection and then pushed him back down again.  Catching the hint, Michelangelo began to ride his brother.

            It was clear that even Leonardo’s infinite patience had limits.


	18. Opposite sex (change who gives and who receives) [R/D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            Raphael stroked a finger underneath Donatello’s chin, his golden eyes holding an invitation.

            “Haven’t ya’ thought about it?  Haven’t ya’ wanted to, at least once?” Raphael asked.

            Donatello cleared his throat.  He’d gotten used to the way they did things, but in truth, he had thought about it a time or two.

            “Yes,” Donatello murmured.  Feeling a little self-conscious, he added, “I don’t know if I can.”

            “I want ya’ to,” Raphael said.  He was lying flat on Donatello’s bed, the genius hovering just above him.  “I already lubed up and stretched myself.  Ya’ wouldn’t want me to go through that kind of effort for nothing, would ya’?”

            “No,” Donatello answered with a slight smile.

            “I’ve been daydreaming about ya’ fucking me,” Raphael said.  “Ya’ got such a nice, big dick.  All I can think about is how good it’ll feel inside of me.”

            Licking his lips, Donatello felt himself growing hard despite his reservations.  Raphael’s eyes were hooded, his legs wide open and tail tapping against the mattress.

            Donatello didn’t need any more coaxing than that.  Dropping down, he stroked his cock to a full erection and pushed it into Raphael, knowing his brother liked things on the rough side.

            Having been on the receiving end most of the time, Donatello knew exactly how to treat the bottoming turtle.  Raphael’s shouts of enjoyment were a testament to that.


	19. Almost getting caught [R/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            There was one advantage to wearing clothes; they soaked up cum.

            Hidden behind the bleachers at the Purple Dragon’s clubhouse, Raphael and Michelangelo made out.  The sound of their kisses and groans were drowned out by the shouts of the spectators who were watching the club initiates fight in the boxing ring.

            Rubbing their cocks against each other’s through their pants, the adrenaline of doing it out in the open soon had them both reaching their orgasms.

            Unfortunately, it happened right as the crowd noise died down to nothing.  Michelangelo’s shout of ecstasy rang through the building and caught everyone by surprise.

            “Fuck,” Raphael growled, still panting from his release.  “Time to get the shell out of here.”

            They managed their escape before anyone figured out where the sound had come from.


	20. Break up/make up sex [R/D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            They were the pair that everyone thought least likely to fight to the point that they wanted nothing more to do with each other.

            Whatever had been the catalyst, the two of them had been fighting viciously for a week.  When Raphael rode home on a busted motorcycle, Donatello blew a gasket.

            The other three family members could hear the shouting all throughout the lair.  Donatello had called Raphael ‘ungrateful’ and labeled him an ‘ignorant lout’.

            Raphael had a few choice words for Donatello as well, most of them unprintable and banned by Master Splinter.

            “If ya’ feel that way about me, then we don’t gotta be near each other ever again!” Raphael shouted.

            “If you were that last turtle on Earth, I wouldn’t go near you!” Donatello yelled in return.

            “Fine!” Raphael bellowed.

            “Fine!” Donatello exclaimed, storming across the lair and into his lab, slamming the door behind him.

            For three days the pair maintained a frosty silence.  On the fourth day, Donatello stood in the service bay, gloomily surveying the damage to his brother’s motorcycle.

            With a resigned sigh, he began to take it apart, spending most of the day removing the dents in the fairings, gas tank, and side panels.  He did not see Raphael at all.

            The following day, Donatello descended the stairs to the service bay and immediately saw Raphael sanding the metal smooth on the Shell Cycle’s gas tank.

            He stopped when he saw Donatello.  They stared at one another, both equally miserable and making no attempt at hiding it.

            “I’m sorry,” the pair chimed at the exact same moment.

            Raphael dropped the sander and strode to where Donatello stood.  Arms outstretched, Donatello accepted his brother’s warm embrace and then kissed him passionately.

            The duo remained locked together as Raphael walked Donatello backwards towards the moving van.  Once they were inside, they made love as passionately as their earlier fight had been.

            Afterwards, they both agreed that makeup sex was incredible, but they’d like to find a way to have it without the breaking up part that came first.


	21. Clubbing (as in night club) [L/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “Call it research into human behavior,” Michelangelo said, tugging on his big brother’s hand.

            “How did I let you talk me into this?” Leonardo asked rhetorically.

            His brother answered anyway.  “’Cause I’m awesome.”

            “We’re not even carrying our weapons,” Leonardo said.  “I feel naked.”

            “Hold onto that thought for later,” Michelangelo said.  “Stop worrying, our weapons are hidden nearby and there’s plenty of stuff in here we can use if a fight breaks out.  Which it won’t.  This is a night club, bro’.  They’ve got security.”

            “Not making me feel better Mikey,” Leonardo said, glancing around the crowded room.

            There were people in all sorts of costumes, all raucously celebrating Halloween.  His brother hadn’t admitted it, but Leonardo had the feeling this wasn’t Michelangelo’s first time inside a club.

            “Let’s dance,” Michelangelo said.

            “If something happens, we’ll never hear the end of it,” Leonardo said.

            “You seriously need to loosen up,” Michelangelo said, whirling his brother around the dance floor.  “Stick we me, I’ll show you a good time.”

            The evening went off without a hitch, despite Leonardo’s concerns.  Later, when they were once more safely at home, Michelangelo showed his appreciation to his brother for humoring him.

            It was the second good time of Leonardo’s night.


	22. Spanking [R/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            Sometimes Michelangelo got to be too much.

            Donatello could lock himself away in his lab and Leonardo could lock himself away in meditation.  That left Raphael.  When bored, Michelangelo’s go to target of choice was the brother wearing a red mask.

            It wasn’t that Raphael didn’t enjoy Michelangelo’s company, he did.  He loved the nut ball.  He didn’t particularly like the _bored_ nut ball.

            Michelangelo had messed with him while he was trying to lift weights and as a result, Raphael had dropped a ten pound dumbbell on his toe.  It didn’t do any damage, but it hurt like crazy.

            When Raphael had gone up to the garage, he’d had five minutes to himself before Michelangelo appeared.  That had resulted in a screwdriver scratching a long trench into one of the chrome mufflers.

            Frustrated, Raphael had thrown the screwdriver across the garage and stormed out.  He’d gone directly to his room and shut the door.  He thought that would be a clear sign that his younger brother should stay out.

            When it came to poking the angry turtle, Michelangelo should have been the one to receive the nickname ‘Fearless’.

            He entered Raphael’s domain, talking a mile a minute.  In complete disbelief, Raphael stared at him.  His head felt like a pressure cooker about the burst.

            With an exasperated snarl, Raphael launched himself at Michelangelo, lifting him bodily despite his brother’s protests.  Crossing to the weight bench, Raphael sat down, turned Michelangelo over his knee, and proceeded to spank him.

            Surprised was an understatement when Michelangelo’s initial shouts of ‘Hey!’ ‘Stop!’ ‘That hurts!’ quickly turned to moans of pleasure.

            Raphael paused in mid-swing.  Michelangelo was panting and churring.  He was also sporting a very aroused hard-on.

            “Ya’ kinky little son of a . . . ya’ like being spanked!” Raphael exclaimed.  “Were ya’ screwing with me on purpose?”

            “More,” Michelangelo begged.  “I’ve been bad.  I’ve been terrible.”

            “Yeah, ya’ sure have,” Raphael said, swatting his ass again.  “What do I get out of this?”

            “Blow job!” Michelangelo yelped.  “I’ll give you the best blow job ever!”

            “You’d better,” Raphael growled.  “If ya’ don’t, I’ll tell everyone ya’ get off on spanking and none of us will ever smack your ass again.”

            “Deal,” Michelangelo said, whimpering gratefully when Raphael went back to beating his butt.


	23. Dirty talk [R/D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “Damn ya’ got a fine ass,” Raphael said, staring at Donatello’s firm rump.

            “Seriously?” Donatello asked incredulously, straightening up from where he’d been bent over the Shell Cycle’s engine.  “I thought you were to going to help me with this.”

            “Can’t,” Raphael said.  “Seeing your ass made my dick hard.  I’m gonna fuck ya’ first.”

            “Oh, you’re _going_ to fuck me?  I hope you realize I have a choice in the matter,” Donatello said.

            “Did ya’ just say ‘fuck’?” Raphael asked, eyes wide.  The genius usually avoided using coarse language.

            Donatello grinned mischievously.  “As in ‘you want to bend me over this motorcycle, lift my tail, stick your barely lubed cock into my asshole, and ride me rough until we both cum’.”

            “Oh shit,” Raphael said, pouncing on Donatello and pushing him plastron down on the Shell Cycle’s seat.  “Keep talking like that.”


	24. Rimming [D/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            Michelangelo had to keep reminding himself not to hold his breath.

            Spotlessly clean inside and out, he waited, face down on Donatello’s bed.  He was practically quivering with excitement by the time his brother joined him.

            Slowly petting Michelangelo’s butt cheeks, Donatello asked, “Are you all ready for me?  Did you follow my directions to the letter?”

            “Uh, huh,” Michelangelo said, his voice partially muffled by a pillow.  “I’m so clean you could eat off my rear.”

            “I’m not going to eat off of it, I’m going to eat it out,” Donatello said, amused by his own word play.  “That’s what you want, right?”

            “You promised,” Michelangelo reminded him.

            “If you were good,” Donatello said, noticing that Michelangelo had already dropped down.  “Have you been good?”

            “Yep,” Michelangelo said, wriggling his hips.  “I haven’t been near your lab for an entire week.”

            “Then I believe a reward is in order,” Donatello said, amused that his brother had begun to churr in anticipation.

            Sliding his thumbs into the ravine between Michelangelo’s ass cheeks, Donatello spread his brother wide.  He had to expand his grip around Michelangelo’s butt to hold the eager turtle still.

            Leaning in, Donatello swiped his tongue across Michelangelo’s winking asshole.  The way Michelangelo bucked, Donatello knew he wouldn’t last long.

            He didn’t. Donatello’s tongue was still buried deep inside Michelangelo when he came with a shout that nearly deafened the genius.


	25. Correcting each other's technique [L/M}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            Holding the top of Leonardo’s head, Michelangelo watched him critically as his older brother went down on him.

            “You know, you shouldn’t take the whole cock into your mouth right away,” Michelangelo said.  “I mean, it feels good and all, but it feels even better if you lap at the tip a little first.  Greater stimulation.”

            Leonardo pulled up and dutifully used his tongue on the head of Michelangelo’s dick.  “Like that?” he asked.

            “Yeah, perfect,” Michelangelo said, smiling as he closed his eyes.  “There’s more to sucking cock than just rhythm and pace.  Technique matters, my brother.”

            “If we’re going to talk technique, then we should discuss how you prep someone,” Leonardo said.  “You should really take a little more time to make sure they’re properly stretched.”

            “I just need more practice,” Michelangelo said.  “Raph won’t let me top and Donny and I trade off.  He likes it rough.”

            “Sometimes I do too,” Leonardo said.  “Not always.  I appreciate a little more attention to detail.”

            “Got it,” Michelangelo said agreeably.  “Ah, ah!  Shell, you learn quick.  Stop now before I blow my load.  I wanna prep you just right so I can fuck you.”

            “All right,” Leonardo said, lying back.  “I’ll walk you through it.”

            “And I’ll blow you while I get you ready for my nice, big dick,” Michelangelo said.  “That way we both learn.”


	26. Not usual clothing/dress up [R/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “I don’t care for this getup,” Raphael griped.

            “So you’ve told me, for like the hundredth time,” Michelangelo said.  “It’s a costume party, we’re supposed to dress up.”

            “We’re already in costume,” Raphael said.

            “It’s a party with our friends,” Michelangelo said.  “We can’t go as ourselves.”

            “Why do I gotta wear a dress?” Raphael demanded.

            “It’s not a dress, it’s a kilt,” Michelangelo said.  “It shows off your sexy legs.”

            “Oh yeah, I’m sure the Justice Force is gonna notice my legs,” Raphael said, a hint of color rising to his cheeks.

            Michelangelo noticed.  “Why Raphie, I do believe you’re embarrassed!  Don’t worry, I’ll protect your honor.”

            “I’ll show ya’ embarrassed,” Raphael growled, chasing his brother all of the way into Justice Force Headquarters.


	27. Inappropriate location [D/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            He just couldn’t help himself.

            They were supposed to be moving some things around in April’s shop while she was off visiting her sister Robin.  Michelangelo had gotten into the costumes and had proceeded to put on an impromptu show that had Donatello rolling with laughter.

            Michelangelo was so sexy when he was being funny.  At least that’s how Donatello felt.  To him, Michelangelo made the whole world a lot brighter.

            When Michelangelo stepped out from behind the changing screen wearing nothing but a cape, Donatello couldn’t take it anymore.  He pushed his brother back against one of the counters, lifted him onto it, and screwed him right there and then.

            In the middle of April’s shop was a very inappropriate location for them to have engaged in sex.

            What was worse was they forgot to clean off the glass counter.  April later had questions about how Michelangelo’s butt print ended up there.


	28. Gags [R/D/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            Having one brother lying before him, gagged and blindfolded was interesting, having two of them like that was pretty damn hot.

            Michelangelo and Donatello were his puppets for the night.  They couldn’t plead with him with either their eyes or mouths.  However he positioned them, whatever he had them do, they couldn’t argue or complain about it.

            The only downside was that he couldn’t use their mouths.  That was all right though, Raphael could find a way to work around that.

            Their asses and hands were free.  Raphael practically drooled.  He had so many ideas.


	29. In the bath/shower [R/D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “Yes there, right there,” Donatello said.

            He groaned his pleasure as Raphael ran the scrubbing brush between the scutes on his carapace.  Seated on his brother’s lap with his back to him in the bathtub, Donatello gripped Raphael’s knees tighter and shuddered happily.

            “Here?” Raphael asked, using the brush vigorously.

            “Perfect,” Donatello said with a sigh.  “I must have gotten dirt in there ‘cause I’ve had an itch I couldn’t satisfy for a couple of days now.”

            “I know what ya’ mean,” Raphael said, wriggling his hips.  “I’ve got an itch right now too.”

            Donatello grinned.  “I can feel your itch pressing up against my backside.”

            “Well then, while I’m satisfying yours, why don’t ya’ shift a little and satisfy mine?” Raphael replied suggestively.

            “Glad to,” Donatello said, rising up on his knees and settling back down slowly onto Raphael’s rock hard cock.  “Ahh!  That feels so good!”

            “You’re damn straight it does,” Raph said, dropping the brush and grabbing the edges of his brother’s shell.  “Let’s start making some waves.”


	30. Phone sex [L/R]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “When ya’ headed back?” Raphael asked.  He was lying in his hammock, talking to Leonardo on his Shell Cell.

            “The next freighter bound for New York leaves in twelve hours,” Leonardo said.  “You miss me?”

            “No,” Raphael said.  A second later, he added, “Yes.  Don’t know why Master Splinter sent ya’ to check on the Ancient One by yourself.  It would’ve been better to have someone along to watch your shell.”

            “By someone you mean you,” Leonardo said.  “He wanted us to keep a low profile, and with only one of us going, there was less chance of being spotted.”

            “Ya’ by yourself right now?” Raphael asked.

            “I am,” Leonardo answered.  “I thought I’d grab a nap before the trip.  Can’t really sleep on the ship.  Always too worried about being found.”

            “Want some help getting to sleep?” Raphael asked.

            “What did you have in mind?” Leonardo countered.

            “Touch yourself,” Raphael said, as his free hand slid down his plastron and between his legs.  “I’m taking my cock out.”

            “All right,” Leonardo said.  “I’ve got my dick in my hand and I’m stroking it; getting hard thinking about how you look with your legs spread.”

            “I can visualize your fine ass under me, your asshole spread wide and ready for my fat cock,” Raphael said.

            He could hear Leonardo panting and it drew a churr from Raphael.

            “Faster, Raph.  Harder,” Leonardo begged.

            Raphael’s fist was a blur on his cock.  “Shit yeah.  I’m fucking ya’ so hard right now you’re rocking under me.  I’ve got my dick buried in your ass.”

            “Sh . . . shell!” Leonardo exclaimed, climaxing.  “You now.”

            “Ah, ah . . . ngh!” Raphael sang out, cumming heavily into his hand.  “Damn, that was good.”

            Breathing heavily, Leonardo said, “Not as good as the real thing.”

            “I’ll give ya’ the real thing as soon as ya’ get home,” Raphael said.  “Be safe.  I love ya’.”

            “I love you too Raph,” Leonardo said before they hung up.


	31. Fully clothed [D/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “I can’t believe you saved these clothes,” Donatello said, looking at himself in a mirror.  He had on the suit of clothes he’d worn when pretending to be the old man a gang had targeted.

            “You liked being my ‘husband’ didn’t you?” Michelangelo asked, twirling around in the granny dress he’d donned.  “Shall I put on the wig?”

            “No,” Donatello said, waving a hand at his brother.  “I’ll skip the glasses too.  Why are we doing this?”

            “’Cause you love me,” Michelangelo said.

            Donatello stared at him through narrowed eyes.  “That usually precedes you asking me to do something I might not want to do.”

            “I want to have sex in these outfits,” Michelangelo said with his best winning smile.

            “Seriously?  They’re so . . . constricting,” Donatello said.

            “It’s kinky.  I like kinky,” Michelangelo said.

            “You sure do,” Donatello said, rolling his eyes.  Crossing to Michelangelo’s bed, he sat down.  “Just remember, I’m the husband.  That means I top.”

            “Yes dear!” Michelangelo exclaimed, leaping onto the bed with his brother.


	32. Skype/web cam sex [D/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “Why are you calling me?” Donatello asked, his voice low.  He was lying on April O’Neil’s couch and his friend was asleep in the other room.

            “I missed you,” Michelangelo said, his voice holding just the touch of a teasing quality.

            Donatello rolled his eyes.  “I’ve only been gone a couple of hours.  I’ll be back in the morning.”

            “Why’d you have to stay over?” Michelangelo asked.

            “Because I have to wait for something to download before I can finish this project for April,” Donatello answered.  “What are you doing?”

            “Lying in bed,” Michelangelo said.  “Wanna see?”

            Before Donatello had a chance to respond, the camera on his phone was activated and he saw his brother sprawled on his bed, cock in hand.

            “Why are you on my bed?” Donatello asked.  Seeing his brother like that sent a tingling sensation down his spine and his cock twitched.

            “’Cause it smells like you,” Michelangelo answered, pressing Donatello’s pillow to his face and inhaling deeply.  Pre-cum spurted from the tip of his dick.

            Donatello grabbed the blanket from off the top of the couch and tossed it across his lower half.  Sliding a hand underneath, he coaxed his cock out of hiding.

            “Keep going,” Donatello said, his voice guttural.  “Show me everything you’re doing and I’ll do it too.”

            “Sweet,” Michelangelo said huskily as he began stroking his cock.  “You talk while you’re watching, I wanna cum to the sound of your voice.”

            “I think that can be arranged,” Donatello said, groaning as he heard the squelching sound his brother’s hand was making.  He hoped April was a deep sleeper.


	33. Morning sex [L/D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            Something warm pressed against his rear end.

            Curled on his side, Donatello smiled sleepily.  Leonardo sporting a morning woody was rather endearing.

            “We don’t have to get up anytime soon, do we?” Donatello whispered.

            “Nope.”  Leonardo kissed the back of his neck.  “We’ve got all day.  Since I’m in charge of practice, I get to say when it happens.”

            “It’s good to be the leader,” Donatello replied, wiggling his butt so it brushed against Leonardo’s erection.

            Leonardo’s hand slithered down the back of Donatello’s leg, gripping it just above the knee and lifting it.  Sliding a leg between Donatello’s, Leonardo angled his cock into position and pushed it into Donatello’s ass.

            “Mm,” Leonardo churred against his brother’s shoulder as he thrust into him.  “I might not have a practice session today.”

            “You’re the boss,” Donatello said happily.


	34. Voyeurism [L/R/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            Sometimes he just wanted to watch.  In secret.

            He justified it by telling himself that he was practicing the ‘Art of Invisibility’. 

            There weren’t a lot of places to hide in their bedrooms.  It required skill to anticipate which bedroom his brothers would choose and then getting inside before they did.

            Leonardo had long ago made a complete mental map of each of his brothers’ rooms.  Raphael’s didn’t shift much, but Michelangelo’s and Donatello’s were a challenge.  The youngest tended to be slovenly and left stuff everywhere.  Donatello was always moving some project in and out of his room.

            Having seen the rough housing between Raphael and Michelangelo earlier, Leonardo saw if for what it was; foreplay.  He guessed they’d take it to Michelangelo’s room since he had an actual bed.  They were being too boisterous for the stack of pillows that Raphael kept on his floor.

            Slipping inside Michelangelo’s room ahead of them, Leonardo found a hiding spot behind his stacked boxes of comic books.  About ten minutes later, his two brothers burst into the room, ignoring the light switch and falling onto the bed.

            Leonardo’s eyes were glued to them as they stripped off their gear, kissing and fondling one another the entire time.  Michelangelo wagged his ass in Raphael’s face and earned a swat on the rear and a barely lubed finger shoved into his rectum.

            As he watched Raphael fuck his younger brother, Leonardo grew hard.  He considered it a test of his fortitude to ignore his own blooming erection as he watched his brothers’ rut on the bed.

            When they reached completion, Leonardo expected them to fall asleep as they usually did.  That’s when he’d sneak out of the room and go take care of his own arousal.

            What he didn’t expect was for both Raphael and Michelangelo to sit up, look directly at his hiding place and grin at him.

            “Ya’ gonna stay back there or do ya’ wanna join us?” Raphael asked.

            Discomfited, Leonardo crept out of hiding.  Michelangelo’s eyes swept down to his groin and then back up again.

            “So~o,” Michelangelo said in a singsong tone, “I guess you enjoyed the show.”


	35. Public/semi-public sex [R/D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            There were areas of Central Park that were more secluded than others.  As ninjas and mutants, the turtle brothers knew them all.

            An orchestra was giving a nighttime concert at Belvedere Castle and Donatello had talked Raphael into going with him.  Since their new lair was so close to the Castle and Turtle Pond, it was a short trip topside.

            Raphael wasn’t as into classical music as his genius brother, but he liked seeing Donatello happy.  There was also the fact that a Donatello enraptured by music tended to be a Donatello not entirely cognizant of his surroundings.

            Hiding in a small cleared space amongst the shrubbery, the brothers lay on their stomachs on the grass.  It was a more public setting than Leonardo would have been comfortable with, but what he didn’t know wouldn’t earn them a lecture.

            Donatello was instantly lost in the music but it wasn’t long before Raphael’s attention wandered.  His gaze drifted across his brother’s body, starting at his head and going down to his toes before coming back up again and lingering on his butt.

            Without saying a word, Raphael rose up and pushed Donatello’s legs apart.  Donatello automatically lifted his hips and tail, knowing what his brother wanted.

            Having sex under a full moon with the one they loved while surrounded by music was just about the most beautiful thing they’d both ever experienced.

            It was worth the lecture they got later from Leonardo after he discovered what they’d done.


	36. Against the wall [L/R]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            Raphael drove his sai into the bricks of the tunnel wall and Leonardo used them as hand holds.

            Having just defeated a dozen Foot soldiers, the pair of turtles were high on adrenaline and still feeling the rush.  Almost as soon as they’d entered the sewer tunnels they were on each other, fighting for the upper hand while their mouths stayed locked together.

            Raphael succeeded in shoving Leonardo against the wall first.  By mutual unspoken agreement, that meant that Raphael would top.

            For Leonardo, that in no way signified a loss.  He very much enjoyed draping his legs over Raphael’s muscular arms and holding on as his brother rutted into him.


	37. Pain/sensation play [L/D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            Leonardo had a thing for sharp objects.

            It wasn’t just his swords either.  Anything sharp; anything that could pierce the skin.

            Donatello was left to indulge that particular kink of his brother’s.  He knew how to be safe and he was the most knowledgeable when it came to their unique anatomy.

            Having acquired a set of acupuncture needles, Donatello waited while Leonardo made himself comfortable on the exam table in the infirmary.  Standing next to him, Donatello held the first needle, making no move until Leonardo indicated he was ready.

            Very carefully, Donatello worked the needle into the skin just below Leonardo’s collarbone.  Leonardo’s mouth fell open, the pleasure obvious in his expression.

            One after the other, Donatello pierced Leonardo’s flesh, leaving small needles sticking out of him from nearly every area of his brother’s body.  Leonardo was quivering, a fine sheen of sweat covering his skin.

            His cock was hard as a rock, pre-cum flowing from the tip and spreading in a pool on his stomach.

            Holding his last needle, Donatello contemplated his brother.  There was one spot he hadn’t inserted a needle, other than Leonardo’s cock.  Donatello had no intention of sticking one there.

            Taking a breath, Donatello stuck the needle into Leonardo’s tail.

            His brother’s sudden shout almost bowled Donatello over.  Jumping back, he watched as cum sprayed like a fountain from Leonardo’s cock.

            A few minutes later, Leonardo was breathing hard, his penis lying limply across his stomach.

            Leonardo really liked sharp things.


	38. Medical play [R/D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “It’s a scratch Donny,” Raphael complained, though he sat on the exam table as his brother directed.

            “Down here a scratch can get infected quickly,” Donatello said.  “Besides, that’s deeper than a scratch.”

            “Maybe ya’ should have a chart somewhere so I have something to compare my injuries with.  Wouldn’t wanna keep calling things by the wrong names,” Raphael said sarcastically.

            “You don’t need a chart.  I automatically upgrade any injury you bother to tell me about,” Donatello said as he cleaned the cut, put antibiotic ointment on it, and bandaged his brother’s arm.

            “I think ya’ just like playing doctor with me,” Raphael said suggestively, wrapping an arm around Donatello’s waist before his brother could get away.  “Wanna take my temperature?”

            “I’ll take yours if you take mine,” Donatello responded, leaning in to kiss his brother.  When their mouths separated, he added, “I might have just broken the physician’s code of ethics.”

            “If I had something catching, you’d be infected now,” Raphael said.  “Maybe ya’ should lie down so I can take your temperature rectally.”

            “Oh, so now you’re the doctor?” Donatello asked as Raphael hopped down from the table and boosted the genius onto it.

            “Yeah.”  Raphael picked up a bandage from the nearby tray and stuck it to Donatello’s plastron.  “See?  I’m good at this.”

            Placing his hand on Donatello’s chest, Raphael pushed him down flat.  Taking up a bottle of lubricant from the same tray, Raphael grabbed Donatello’s legs and pulled him towards the bottom of the table.

            Once Donatello’s ass was clear of the table, Raphael prepped him and then lubed up his cock.

            “Thermometer’s going in,” Raphael said as a warning and plunged his length into Donatello.  “Damn you’re hot.  Gonna have to insert some medicine while I’m in here.”

            “Yes please, Doc.  I need your medicine.  I need all of it,” Donatello croaked, grabbing the edges of the table as Raphael’s hard drives rocked him.

            The patient got his wish.  It was the best physical exam Donatello had ever received.


	39. Creative sexual positions [OT4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “Okay, okay, wait,” Michelangelo said, sitting back on his heels to survey his brothers.

            All three of them groaned.  Michelangelo had already shifted them around four different times.  It was difficult enough trying to follow his directions, it was even worse when their cocks were standing at attention.  They were at the point where they just wanted release.

            “This is it, last change Mikey,” Raphael said firmly.

            “Leo, you’re on your knees straddling Raph while he fucks you,” Michelangelo said.  “Donny you’re riding Leo backwards while sucking my dick.  Perfect.”

            Raphael lay on his carapace, holding his cock up straight while Leonardo slowly lowered himself onto it.  After bouncing a couple of times to ensure he was comfortably seated on Raphael’s dick, Leonardo lifted his hands and helped Donatello squat down on his own rigid penis.

            The three of them began to move in unison.  It was such an amazing sight that Michelangelo almost forgot he had a part in it.  That was until his cock began to throb with need.

            Stepping forward, he planted his feet to either side of Raphael’s body and grasped Donatello’s head.  Guiding his brother’s mouth onto his cock, Michelangelo began to thrust, soon finding a rhythm that matched his brothers’.

            It wasn’t long before the churring, moaning pile began to groan and then cry out as they emptied themselves into each other.  As in all things, their teamwork was exceptional.


	40. Cross-dressing [L/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            Being a ninja sometimes meant blending into ones surroundings in unconventional ways.

            Wearing human garb wasn’t Leonardo’s favorite method of hiding himself, but it was the best way to hide in plain sight.

            Michelangelo on the other hand had a flair for dressing up in outfits.  Leonardo should have remembered that before agreeing to allow his brother to choose their clothes for the night.

            Brushing the hair from the wig he was wearing out of his eyes, Leonardo surveyed the dingy pool hall.  He spotted their quarry across the room.

            “He’s over there,” Leonardo said, keeping his voice down.  “Let’s try not to attract attention as we make our way over.  I’d like to hear what he’s saying.  Maybe we can learn the gang’s plans for the night.”

            “Just do what I do,” Michelangelo said.  “I’ve done this before.”

            Swaying his hips, Michelangelo sashayed between tables, his long skirt flapping from side to side.  Drunken men glanced up at him and then went back to their games, uninterested in the plump looking woman.

            Feeling thoroughly uncomfortable, Leonardo followed his brother, eschewing the hip swaying.  Unfortunately, his act wasn’t good enough to be overlooked.

            An arm went around his waist and breath scented heavily by liquor assailed Leonardo’s nostrils.

            “Don’t be so uptight, baby.  Ain’t ya’ having a good time?” the drunken man asked him.

            Leonardo tried to pitch his voice correctly.  “I just need to use the restroom, sir.”

            Despite his efforts to avoid eye contact, the man looked into his face.  “Damn, no shit.  You’re green!”

            His voice carried.

            “That ain’t a woman, that’s one of those green mutant frogs!” the gang member they’d wanted to spy on announced.

            “Turtle!  Tur~tle!” Michelangelo shouted, kicking a man in the stomach and sending him flying into a crowd.  “Time to go, Leo!”

            Seizing the drunk man by the arm, Leonardo flipped him over his shoulder and made a mad dash for the door.  Hands grabbed at them, catching their skirts and ripping them, and snatching the wigs off their heads.

            Once they were outside, the pair took to the rooftops.  Leonardo removed what was left of his dress as soon as he could.

            “I am never doing that again,” Leonardo announced in no uncertain terms.  Remembering something Usagi had once said to him, he added, “We will speak of this to no one.”


	41. Spontaneous sex [L/R]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            Watching Leonardo try to prepare a menu when it was his turn to cook would have been funny if it wasn’t so painful.

            There was a small white-board stuck to the refrigerator and Leonardo jotted down ideas as he investigated the fridge, freezer, and pantry for ingredients.

            He tried to come up with the simplest menu possible.  No one knew better how bad a cook Leonardo was than himself.

            Finally tired of Raphael watching him and grunting his disapproval to each of his ideas, Leonardo turned on his brother.

            “You know, you could help instead of just sitting there snorting like a pig,” Leonardo said.

            “Oh ho!  Thanks for giving me permission to do your job for ya’,” Raphael said.

            “I’m terrible at this,” Leonardo griped.  “I don’t know why I can’t trade for cleanup duty with someone else.  Who made up that rule?”

            “Master Splinter did,” Raphael said.  “Besides, maybe we like seeing that the golden turtle ain’t so good at something.”

            “Don’t call me that,” Leonardo said, clearly frustrated.  “I’m never going to be good at this.”

            “That’s because ya’ got no passion for food,” Raphael said.  “That’s the difference.  Even Donny sees cooking as an experiment he has to perfect.  With Mikey and me, food is like making love to your taste buds.”

            Now it was Leonardo’s turn to snort derisively.  “Give me a break.  Food is sustenance, pure and simple.”

            “No Leo,” Raphael said, stepping into Leonardo’s personal space and backing him against the counter.  “It’s passion . . . .” he kissed Leonardo’s neck, “. . . it’s fire . . . .” he grabbed both of Leonardo’s butt cheeks and hiked him onto the countertop, “. . . it’s desire.”

            Spellbound, Leonardo spread his legs and clung to Raphael as his brother took him right there on the spot.  If anyone in the world could prove a point about passion, it was Raphael.

            When dinner time rolled around, the entire family agreed it was the best meal Leonardo had ever cooked.  Raphael winked at him.


	42. Double penetration [L/D/R]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “Really guys, I’m ready,” Donatello said.  “I’m more than ready.”

            He was too.  On his bed with Leonardo and Raphael, the three of them had been engaging in a very heavy sex session.  Donatello had been fucked by both, had sucked both of them off, and they were all ready for another go.

            Donatello was straddling Leonardo, his brother’s cock already fully sheathed in the genius’ ass.  Raphael had started to move around so he could once more use his brother’s mouth when Donatello had stopped him.

            “We ain’t never tried this before,” Raphael said, kneeling between Leonardo’s outstretched legs.

            “I couldn’t be more prepared,” Donatello insisted.  “This is new.  You like new.”

            “Do it, Raph.  Donny will stop you if something goes wrong,” Leonardo said, his voice husky with need.

            Staring at Donatello’s already filled hole, Raphael took a deep breath.  “Okay.  Lift up, Donny.  We gotta go in at the same time.”

            Donatello lifted himself off of Leonardo’s cock and remained poised just above it.  Raphael moved forward, bracing himself one-handed on Donatello’s shell as he used his other hand to grasp his cock and Leonardo’s.

            Pressing them together, Raphael tapped on Donatello’s shell so that the genius would know to lower himself again.  Very slowly, Raphael’s fed the tips of his and Leonardo’s dicks into the genius.

            Donatello’s eyes rolled back, his mouth falling open.  It stung having both of his brothers inside of him, but it felt incredible at the same time.

            “Holy crap!  I can’t believe ya’ took both of us!” Raphael exclaimed.

            “Move,” Leonardo growled.

            Trying to find a rhythm took a few minutes and they nearly popped out of Donatello, but the pair soon found a movement that worked for them.  Having his cock pressed so tightly against Leonardo’s inside Donatello was the most amazing sensation Raphael had ever experienced.

            From the way Leonardo was churring and rolling his head from side to side, he too was enjoying himself.

            Raphael felt it along his dick when Leonardo climaxed.  It set off Raphael’s orgasm.

            Donatello had cum moments before.  As soon as his brothers pulled out of him, Donatello collapsed on the bed, out cold.

            Leonardo and Raphael grinned at each other.  They were definitely going to do that again.


	43. Bad sex/goes wrong [R/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “Ow no!  Ow, ow, ow!” Michelangelo cried out.  “This isn’t going to work!”

            “Well shit, Mikey.  Ya’ were the one who swore ya’ could bend like this,” Raphael said, trying to work his dick out of his brother’s ass.

            “Are you stuck?” Michelangelo asked, sounding panicked.

            “Would ya’ hold still?  Fuck!” Raphael swore.

            “Yell for Donny!  We are never trying this again!” Michelangelo exclaimed.


	44. Casual sex [D/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            There was something extremely relaxing about being at Casey’s farmhouse, Michelangelo thought.  Well, if a turtle could get Donatello away from the house and barn.

            Which he’d done, though it had taken a Herculean effort.  The entire time they’d trekked through the woods, Donatello had seen fit to tell him of all the projects and repairs that awaited his attention.

            They picked some apples together and ate them while sprawled on the grass next to a pond.  Very slowly Donatello wound down, until he was finally enjoying a game of ‘what does the shape of that cloud look like?’ with his brother.

            It wasn’t too long after that when the pair began to kiss.  There was nothing hurried about it, they simply enjoyed each other.  When the kissing and fondling turned to sex, that too was laid-back and casual.

            All in all it was a thoroughly pleasant afternoon.


	45. Pushing boundaries (see #2) [L/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “Mikey . . . .” Leonardo said, his voice carrying a warning.

            Michelangelo smiled and held his ground.  There wasn’t much that Leonardo could do; Michelangelo had blindfolded him and tied him to the bed.

            Leonardo’s cock was out and it was hard.  There was a butt plug in his ass.  He was ready to be used as Michelangelo saw fit.

            Lifting the feather tickler again, Michelangelo gently caressed the inside of Leonardo’s legs.  His brother shivered, his toes curling in response.  Michelangelo drew the feathers along the underside of Leonardo’s cock and then tickled his tail.

            “Sh . . . shell!” Leonardo stammered.  His dick bounced in reaction.

            Feeling confident, Michelangelo continued to play the feathers across Leonardo’s body, using them on every inch of exposed skin.

            When Leonardo climaxed without Michelangelo having to touch his cock, the younger turtle called that a win.  Then he claimed his prize.


	46. Unique to the pairing [L/D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            Leonardo had challenged him.  Challenged his abilities.  Challenged his dedication.

            His older brother seemed to have a difficult time grasping the fact that their security systems, their running water, their working appliances, and every one of their vehicles were all due to Donatello’s industry.

            Despite that, Leonardo seemed to think that Donatello had extra hours to devote to training.  When Donatello had shot back that he trained plenty, Leonardo had called him out.

            They stood in the dojo, facing each other.  Bowing to signify their readiness, they drew their weapons.

            Donatello was too angry to think of consequences.  He was too mad to do what he was sure Leonardo expected of him.

            When Leonardo charged, Donatello planted his bō on the floor and vaulted over his brother’s head.  As soon as he landed behind Leonardo, Donatello fell into a crouch and slammed his staff against the backs of his brother’s ankles.

            Caught completely by surprise, Leonardo hit the ground and Donatello swarmed over him, pressing the bō across his brother’s neck.  Bearing down just enough to let Leonardo know he wasn’t playing forced his brother to tap out.

            “It seems I’ve underestimated you,” Leonardo said.

            The anger had left Donatello’s system.  “No, you were partially right.  I don’t practice enough.  There are after all only twenty-four hours in a day.  I don’t sleep enough as it is.”

            “When is the last time you got some?” Leonardo asked.

            The question, with its unintentional double entendre, struck Donatello as funny.  “A couple of days actually.  I wouldn’t mind a little sack time featuring your butt.  I think you owe me.”

            Leonardo’s jaw dropped.  “I wasn’t talking about sex.”

            “I am.  I won, you bottom,” Donatello said.  “Otherwise, I don’t let you get up.”

            He could see the wheels turning in Leonardo’s head.  Donatello rarely topped either Leonardo or Raphael, it was kind of an unspoken agreement.

            Donatello was usually very happy with that arrangement.  Tonight he wanted an apology that Leonardo would remember giving him.

            Leonardo seemed to understand.  “All right.  You win.  This time.”

            “Damn straight,” Donatello said as he helped Leonardo to his feet.


	47. Bondage [R/D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            With infinite care, Donatello secured the ropes to Raphael’s body, weaving an intricate pattern that bound the large turtle’s arms to his sides and kept his knees bent.

            Finding a Kinbaku pattern that would accommodate their carapaces had been difficult and Donatello had needed to improvise.  It had required several long sections of jute to achieve the final result, but now Donatello was putting the final touches on his creation.

            Raphael had been patient.  He hadn’t been sure about what Donatello wanted to do, but was willing to go along with him.  It surprised Raphael to discover just how sensual it felt to have Donatello so lovingly and carefully sliding rope all along his body.

            Stepping back, Donatello surveyed his handiwork.  Raphael truly was a thing of beauty with the complex pattern of rope crisscrossing his plastron and arms.

            Jute dug into the skin connecting Raphael’s thighs and groin, making blood pool in his lower extremities.  His cock was prominently displayed as it stood out from his body, jumping slightly with each beat of Raphael’s heart.

            “Wow,” Donatello said, awed by the sight.  Raphael’s eyes were glazed, his cock dripping.

            Kneeling before his brother, Donatello caressed Raphael’s skin through the bindings.  Very slowly his hands made their way down to Raphael’s swollen penis.

            A very faint whine of desperation rose up from Raphael’s diaphragm.  Donatello leaned forward and captured Raphael’s mouth, engaging his tongue as his hands closed over his brother’s cock.

            His touch set off fireworks in Raphael’s gut and he climaxed, flooding Donatello’s hands with a torrent of cum.  Then Raphael slumped forward into Donatello’s arms.

            Raphael slept heavily as Donatello untied him.


	48. I love you [L/R]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            They could fight.  Oh how they could fight.

            The two of them were so very much alike in a lot of ways, but how they tackled any given situation was often at variance with one other.  Raphael was a direct approach kind of guy, while Leonardo preferred they not rush into anything.

            That wasn’t their only source of disagreement.  How they trained, what they watched on television, when they patrolled, and even whose bed they’d spend the night in often left them at odds.

            “Why do you have to be so stubborn?” Leonardo asked.

            “Who are ya’ to be calling me stubborn?” Raphael countered.

            “I’m the brother who just pulled your butt out of a fire!” Leonardo shouted.

            “I wouldn’t have been in the damn burning building if I’d known ya’ managed to get out!” Raphael yelled back.  “I thought ya’ was trapped in there and burning alive!”

            They both stopped screaming and stared at each other.  “You did?” Leonardo asked.  “I should . . . I should have called to you that I’d made it out safely.”

            “Ya’ gotta communicate, Leo.  Ya’ scared the crap out of me,” Raphael said.

            “I’m sorry,” Leonardo told him, wrapping a hand around the back of Raphael’s neck and touching his forehead to his brothers’.

            “I am too,” Raphael said.  “I fuckin’ love ya’, ya’ asshole.”

            “I love you too, you jerk,” Leonardo said.  “Let’s go home.”


	49. Chair sex [R/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            It was late and Raphael was tired.

            Hanging out with Casey Jones was a blast and Raphael appreciated having a friend who enjoyed bashing Purple Dragons’ heads just as much as he did.  Raphael had to admit though, at least to himself, that being with his bros was more fun.

            Plopping down in an easy chair in the living area, Raphael stretched out his legs, draped his arms along the chair arms, and leaned his head back.  Closing his eyes, his let his body relax.  He’d go up to bed in a few minutes.

            Hands touched his thighs and Raphael’s head came up, his eyes snapping open.  He saw Michelangelo kneeling between his legs, gazing up at him.

            “Did you have a good time tonight?” Michelangelo asked.

            “It was okay,” Raphael said.  “Figured you’d be asleep.”

            “I was for a little while,” Michelangelo said.  “I had a dream that you needed me and woke up.”

            “Yeah, well . . . .”  Raphael’s voice trailed off.

            Michelangelo crawled closer, reaching up to encircle Raphael’s neck with his arms.  “You do need me.”

            They shared a kiss, one that was deep and loving.  The melancholy that had overtaken Raphael began to fade and he pulled Michelangelo onto his lap.  Passion for one another soon had them both needy, and Michelangelo lowered himself onto his brother’s cock, riding him where he sat.

            Having a brother as insightful as Michelangelo was a blessing, Raphael realized as they climbed the stairs to go to bed.


	50. Loud sex/knowing someone can hear [R/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            They were both ticked off at Leonardo.

            Raphael for one of any number of reasons.  Whatever it was today, he’d been mumbling under his breath about it for hours.

            Michelangelo wasn’t happy because Leonardo had told him that he was being too loud.  The younger turtle had been playing a video game, for cripes sake.  Of course he’d been loud.

            When Raphael stormed upstairs in a fit of pique, Michelangelo started plotting.  He could kill several birds with one brick, or however the saying went.  All he had to do was talk Raphael into it.

            “I want to have really loud sex with you right now,” Michelangelo said without preliminaries, barging into Raphael’s room unannounced.

            “What the hell . . . ?” Raphael growled at him, looking up from the magazine he was pretending to read.

            “It’ll hack Leo off,” Michelangelo said.

            Raphael had been about to throw something at his brother, but the words ‘hack Leo off’ reverberated through his brain.  A look of cunning spread slowly across his face.

            “How loudly?” Raphael asked.

            Michelangelo grabbed the door and opened it as widely as it would go.  “Really loudly.”

            “Come here,” Raphael ordered, climbing down from his hammock and kicking his pillow collection into a pile on the floor.

            They fell onto it together, quickly removing their gear.  The idea of Leonardo hearing them and getting aggravated excited both to the point where they were fully aroused in minutes.

            “Oh Gods, Raph!  Fuck me hard!” Michelangelo yelled at the top of his lungs.

            “I’m gonna give ya’ such a dicking!” Raphael shouted.  “Your ass is gonna be sore for a week!”

            They continued in that vein, grunting and churring and using the foulest language they could manage.  Just imagining how red in the face Leonardo probably was took them both over the edge very quickly.

            Together they lay panting against the pillows, sticky and exhausted and highly pleased with themselves.

            “Ahem.”

            The voice at Raphael’s door wasn’t the one they’d expected.  Sitting up quickly, they faced their father.

            “Next time you wish to copulate openly, please warn me so I may don my earmuffs,” Master Splinter said before turning and leaving the room.


	51. Telling each other a kink and doing them [D/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “Does this idea of yours have rules?” Donatello asked.

            “Nope,” Michelangelo said, bouncing up and down on his brother’s bed.  “We each get one kink choice and the other turtle has to play along.”

            “Depending on the kink, we could be at this all night,” Donatello said dryly.

            “So?  You got an appointment?  Someplace you need to be?” Michelangelo asked.

            “Enough motor mouth,” Donatello said.  “Who goes first?”

            Michelangelo shrugged.  “I’m feeling generous.  Your room, your box of sex toys.  You go first.”

            “All right then, I want to tie you to the bed and insert things into your anus until you cum,” Donatello said.  “I’m curious which toy will set you off.”

            “Mm, kinky,” Michelangelo said.  “I could last a while.”

            “We’ll see about that,” Donatello said with a smile.  “Out of curiosity, what’s your kink?”

            Throwing himself back on the bed and splaying his arms and legs in an accommodating manner, Michelangelo said, “Watching you get off on yours.”


	52. Fisting [L/D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “Are you sure about this?” Leonardo asked, sounding uncertain.

            “I’m sure,” Donatello said.  “Did you do everything I instructed?”

            “I did,” Leonardo said, holding up his right hand.  “Scrubbed, sterilized, nails clipped and filed smooth.”

            “I know this makes you nervous, but I really, really want to try triple penetration sometime,” Donatello said as he positioned himself on the bed, face down with his ass in the air.  “This will be good practice.  I’ve already used the bulb syringe to squirt lube into myself.”

            Leonardo kneeled down behind him, taking up the bottle of lubricant that lay nearby and pouring some into his hand.

            Placing a hand on Donatello’s carapace, Leonardo paused with one finger touching his brother’s entrance.  “Tell me to stop right away if it gets uncomfortable.”

            “I know you’ll be careful,” Donatello said, his voice muffled by a pillow.  “It’s why I asked you to do this.  You’ve got more patience than the other two.”

            Leonardo began by inserting one finger.  Donatello was used to that and hummed his approval.  A second finger worked its way inside and was met by a churr.

            Freeing his hand, Leonardo added more lube and pulled all three of his fingers together before slowly working them into Donatello’s ass.  Donatello exhaled heavily, panting when Leonardo spread his fingers apart once they were inside of him.

            Without moving, Leonardo poured lube onto his knuckles.  “Widest part.  Are you ready?”

            “Yes,” Donatello said.  He had dropped down and his cock swung heavily between his legs.

            Reaching between Donatello’s thighs, Leonardo gripped his cock and began to milk him as he carefully worked his hand deeper.  Donatello bore down as he did during a bowel movement, opening himself and making Leonardo’s job easier.

            Once he was all of the way in, Leonardo slowly rotated his hand and then made gentle pumping movements.  Donatello started rocking with him, moaning and grunting with pleasure.

            Biting down on his pillow, Donatello came.  As soon as he did, Leonardo removed his hand just as carefully as he’d inserted it, then kneeled behind his brother and replaced his fist with his cock.

            They were both satisfied with the end result of their exercise.  A few hours later it dawned on Leonardo that Donatello had said the words ‘triple penetration’.


	53. Mirror [R/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “Mirror, Mirror on the wall . . . .” Michelangelo began.

            “Don’t even finish that,” Raphael said from his place on the weight bench.

            “Why do you even have a mirror in your room?” Michelangelo asked.  “Everyone knows I’m the prettiest.”

            Raphael sat up.  “’Cause knucklehead, it helps me make sure my posture’s right when I’m lifting weights.  Why are ya’ standing there admiring yourself when you’re supposed to be over here spotting me?”

            “I like mirrors,” Michelangelo said, spinning around as Raphael lay back again.  “I like where this mirror is at.”

            He quickly straddled his brother’s hips before Raphael could grab the weight bar again.

            “Get off,” Raphael said.

            “I’m hoping to,” Michelangelo said with an angelic smile.  “I wanna do it in front of the mirror.”

            He wiggled on top of his brother, making certain to grind his butt against Raphael’s groin.  In response, Raphael's strong hands clamped down his hips.

            “Ya’ started this, ya’ better be ready for a ride,” Raphael said, eyes glinting dangerously.

            “Yee~ha!” Michelangelo sang out.     


	54. Writing a smut fic to each other and reading it to them [D/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “’ _His lubed finger found his brother’s hot opening and dug into it’_ ,” Michelangelo read aloud.

            “Dug into it?” Donatello interrupted.  “Doesn’t that sound a little . . . painful?  I have a vision of your nails scratching me.”

            “Are you supposed to be criticizing me?” Michelangelo asked, glaring at his brother.

            “Yes actually,” Donatello answered.  “Constructive criticism.”

            “Read yours then Mister Know-It-All,” Michelangelo said.

            Donatello cleared his throat.  “ _’The younger turtle dropped to his knees, placing his hands on his brother’s thick thighs. He leaned forward, inch by inch, until his hot breath blew across Donatello’s hidden member.  Michelangelo shifted his weight, first to one side, then the other, his knees starting to hurt.  His fingers tapped against his brother’s skin . . . .’_ ”

            “Dude, too much detail,” Michelangelo said, cutting him off.  “You’re taking me totally out of the imagery.”

            “I’m describing what you’re doing,” Donatello said defensively.

            “It’s smut,” Michelangelo said.  “You’re supposed to get down to the good part without wasting a bunch of words.”

            “If I wrote ‘ _Michelangelo sucked him off_ ’ that’s not a story,” Donatello protested.  “It’s just a statement of fact.”

            “Find a halfway point,” Michelangelo suggested.

            “Then you try to use words that are inviting,” Donatello countered.

            Michelangelo tossed his sheaf of papers over his shoulder and crawled across the bed towards Donatello.  “I need to write what I know.  Let’s practice.”

            Donatello threw his notebook aside and grinned.  “ _’Donatello lay back on the bed, opening his legs invitingly. . . .’_ ”


	55. In a really dirty place (like a public toilet) [L/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “I can’t believe we’re stuck in here,” Michelangelo groaned.

            “We are until that freighter pulls away,” Leonardo said.  “There are too many deck hands and guards who could see us.  There’s no sewer access within two hundred yards of here.  The only way we’d escape is by taking a swim.”

            “Do you know how cold the water is?” Michelangelo asked.

            “Yes I do,” Leonardo said, shutting the lid on the toilet and taking a seat.  He looked around at the floor.  “Do they ever clean in here?”

            “No.  Duh.  It’s a restroom used by dock workers,” Michelangelo said.  “No maids here.  I want to sit down too.”

            Leonardo patted his lap.  “Get comfy, but do me a favor and don’t bounce around.”

            A mischievous smile painted Michelangelo’s lips.  He spun to face his brother and then lowered himself slowly onto Leonardo’s lap.

            Winding one arm around his brother’s neck, Michelangelo said, “We’ve got time to kill.  Sure you don’t want me to bounce up and down?”

            He slid his free arm down Leonardo’s chest to his groin, where he began rubbing.  Leonardo moaned as his cock came to life.  Spitting into his hand, Leonardo reached around Michelangelo and unerringly found his entrance.

            Pushing a wet finger partially inside his brother, Leonardo paused.  “You’ll have to keep it down, someone could walk by.”

            Michelangelo’s cock made its appearance.  “That makes it even more exciting.  Come on bro, let’s get this ride started.”


	56. Food [R/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “Why can’t ya’ fry a decent egg?” Raphael complained.  “You’re a damn fine cook but ya’ can’t manage sunny side up, or over easy, or anything but scrambled.”

            Annoyed, Michelangelo spun around, waving his spatula in the air.  “If you don’t like it, you can make breakfast.”

            Pieces of scrambled egg flew off the spatula, splattering the nearest cabinet, the kitchen table, and Raphael.

            “Watch where you’re aiming that thing,” Raphael growled, wiping egg from his face.  “Are ya’ trying to turn those eggs into spackle?”

            “Are you comparing my eggs to plaster?” Michelangelo asked, indignant.

Shoveling some egg onto the spatula he turned, bent the spatula back, and released it to fling eggs onto Raphael’s head.

            “Ya’ little shit,” Raphael barked, jumping up from the table.

            “Eep!” Michelangelo yelped, shoving the pan to the side and turning off the burner.  He tried to rush past his brother, but Raphael caught him in mid-stride and flung his brother shell down on the table.

            Swiping some of the egg off his head, Raphael rubbed it all over Michelangelo’s face.  “There, how do ya’ like that?”

            Michelangelo licked his lips.  “Hmm, not bad.  Tastes a little like you.”

            Stepping quickly to the stove, Raphael scooped out a handful of scrambled egg and was back before Michelangelo could move.

            “How does this taste?” Raphael asked, dumping the eggs across Michelangelo’s mouth.

            When his brother opened his lips, Raphael surged forward and pressed his mouth against Michelangelo’s.  The kiss dropped eggs into the younger turtle’s mouth and their tongues danced over egg and each other.

            “Mm, so good.  Best eggs I’ve ever made,” Michelangelo said when their mouths separated.

            “How about we take some of them eggs up to my room and ya’ can sample them off a different part of my body?” Raphael suggested.

            “That still counts as breakfast, right?” Michelangelo asked, jumping up from the table.


	57. A third person watches them [L/D/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “This is torture,” Michelangelo said, squirming in his chair.

            Leonardo glanced at him, but Donatello didn’t bother to lift his head.  His mouth was busy between his older brother’s legs.

            “Self-control and focus,” Leonardo murmured.  “It’s time you learned some.”

            “I don’t think this is appropriate punishment for the crime,” Michelangelo said.

            “I’m glad you’re acknowledging you did something wrong,” Leonardo countered.  “Now shush, you’re supposed to be watching.”

            Michelangelo stared at his brothers, almost forgetting to blink.  Seeing Leonardo nearly coming undone as Donatello sucked him off was too damn hot.

            It was worse when Leonardo pushed Donatello back on his carapace and pressed his cock into the genius.  The hard pace he set had Donatello churring in seconds.

            Sliding a hand slowly along his thigh, Michelangelo tried to free his cock.

            “No,” Leonardo commanded without slowing his rhythm. 

            “Tyrant,” Michelangelo muttered, lowering his hand to his side once more.  His dick was engorged and despite Leonardo’s orders to the contrary, it was going to have to be released from its prison soon.  “It hurts!”

            “Self-control and focus,” Leonard repeated.  “Don’t do the crime if you can’t do the time.”

            “I hate you right now,” Michelangelo said.  “You sound like a cliché.  I could die you know!”

            “Don’t b  . . . be so dram . . . dramatic,” Donatello panted, grabbing the sheets to keep from sliding off the bed from Leonardo’s rough pounding.

            “I’m fucking you when Leo’s done,” Michelangelo said, glaring at his brother.

            “Only if you can keep it tucked in until then,” Leo reminded him.

            “I hate your rules too,” Michelangelo replied with a huff.


	58. Sensory deprivation [L/R]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            Leonardo floated on his back in the tide pool, blindfolded, with his ear holes covered by earphones.

            Raphael sat on the edge of the pool, observing his brother.  The lair was deserted, the rest of the family at April’s place.  It was a good time for the exercise in sensory deprivation that Leonardo had wanted to try.

            No external stimuli.  Raphael made a face.  He’d never understand his brother’s desire to reach that ‘higher spiritual’ plane.  Leonardo had weird notions.  Raphael had learned to live with them.

            After a bit, Raphael began to notice a change in his brother.  Staring at him, the difference finally struck Raphael.  There was a perceptible bulge in Leonardo’s lower plastron.

            His brother was getting horny!  Leonardo, the seeker of greater truths, got a hard-on when all of his other senses were removed.

            Raphael was no longer bored with doing guard duty.  He couldn’t wait to see just how far this would go.  Leonardo might even cum without realizing it.

            One thing was certain, Raphael was never going to let him live it down.


	59. Leather and metal [OT4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            Michelangelo was already breathing heavily, his thick erection bouncing with every movement.  When he stepped back to stand next to Donatello, the older turtle could feel him quivering with excitement.

            “They look so good like that,” Michelangelo said.

            Before them were Leonardo and Raphael, neither able to move.  Leonardo was face down, arms between his spread legs, his wrists and ankles bound in leather cuffs attached to a spreader bar.

            Raphael was on his knees locked into a metal back stockade.  It had been created from Donatello’s own design and the brace bar was curved to accommodate their shells.  Metal cuffs attached to the bar held Raphael’s arms at his sides, and cuffs attached on the base of the bar kept his legs from moving.  A ring gag held his mouth open.

            “I’m taking Leo’s ass,” Michelangelo said quickly.

            “We’ve got all night, take your time,” Donatello warned him.

            “That’s okay, I can go multiple times,” Michelangelo said.  “How often do we get a chance like this?”

            “Then I’m using Raph’s mouth,” Donatello said, licking his lips hungrily.  “Best birthday present ever.”

            “I can’t wait until my birthday,” Michelangelo said, kneeling behind Leo and placing his cock against his brother’s prepared entrance.

            “Don’t forget me when making your wish,” Donatello said as he fed his cock into Raphael’s waiting mouth.


	60. Breath play [L/D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            They were alone in Donatello’s lab, the door shut and locked.  Leonardo was lying on the exam table as Donatello stood next to him, a stethoscope draped over his neck.

            “You do know there are dangers inherent in this, even though you’re basically in control,” Donatello said.

            “I know,” Leonardo said.  “I trust you to know when to stop me.”

            “I will too,” Donatello said, his tone firm.  “You can be a very stubborn turtle.  Tell me again why you’re trying this?”

            “Because I want to know myself as well as possible,” Leonardo said.  “I want to push my boundaries; to be able to go places in my mind that can’t be reached by any other means.”

            “That all sounds great, but according to Master Splinter, you should be able to do that through meditation.  Isn’t this a little on the kinky side, even for you?” Donatello said.

            Leonardo smiled.  “There’s that too,” he admitted.  “Going to back out?”

            Donatello huffed.  “No.  If I did, you’d do something crazy and try to accomplish this without having anyone watching your shell.”

            His brother didn’t bother responding to that.  A section of heavy plastic sheeting lay on his stomach and Leonardo picked it up, holding it taut between both of his hands.  With a last glance at Donatello, he pressed it tightly against his face.

            Donatello immediately began timing him.  Autoerotic asphyxiation was extremely dangerous and he wasn’t particularly happy that Leonardo had wanted to try it, no matter what his reasons were.

            Having Donatello monitor his breath-play was an acknowledgment that Leonardo knew the dangers.  As if they didn’t have enough people out there who would have liked to smother them, now they were doing it to themselves, Donatello thought wryly.

            One minute.  That was nothing to them.  Donatello had a good idea as to how long Leonardo could go without breathing.  Once he was past that point, Donatello would start checking his vital signs.

            Leonardo owed him big for this.  Donatello intended to collect, whether this kinky experiment turned his brother on or not.


	61. Dom/sub [R/D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “Master, may I close your door?” Donatello asked.

            Seated on his weight bench, Raphael’s eyes raked over his brother.  “Yes you may.”

            Donatello closed the door, but didn’t move.  “Master, may I approach you?”

            “Yes you may,” Raphael told him.

            Walking across the room, Donatello stopped in front of his brother.  The way Raphael was looking at him made Donatello’s mouth go dry, his desire ratcheting up to high levels.  One thing about Raphael as a dominant, he could make even Donatello’s brain fog up.

            Forgetting himself, Donatello lifted a hand to remove his mask and Raphael immediately jumped up.

            “Ya’ didn’t ask permission,” Raphael growled.  “Turn around.”

            Swallowing hard, Donatello did as told as received two hard swats to his ass.

            Without moving, Donatello asked, “Master, may I turn to face you?”

            “Yes you may,” Raphael said, watching his brother with glittering eyes.

            Drawing in a shaky breath, Donatello asked, “Master, may I remove my gear?”

            Raph grinned.  “Yes you may.  But do it slowly.  Make a show of it.  Make my dick hard.”

            “Yes master.”  Donatello began to divest himself of his gear, moving as sensually as possible.  By the time he was finished, Raphael’s cock had dropped down.

            “Please master, tell me what you wish of me,” Donatello begged.

            “Get down on your knees and suck my cock,” Raphael ordered.  “And I’d better not see yours until I give you permission.”

            “Yes master.”  Donatello dropped to his knees and began to lave Raphael’s cock with his tongue, taking it deep into his throat and then stroking the head with his tongue.  His arms remained at his sides because he had not been given permission to use his hands.

            “You may remove your mouth from my cock to answer a question,” Raphael said.  “Did you prepare yourself as instructed?”

            “Yes Master,” Donatello replied.

            “Turn around and get on your hands and knees,” Raphael said.

            Once Donatello was in position, Raphael kneeled behind him and thrust his cock into his brother’s ass.  Long, hard, driving thrusts rocked Donatello, who braced himself as best he could.  He grit his teeth against the pain of keeping his own cock tucked in.

            “Ya’ may drop down,” Raphael said huskily as he continued to pound into his brother.  “Ya’ don’t cum until I say so.”

            “Yes . . . Ma . . . Master,” Donatello stammered, sighing with relief as his erection came out of confinement.

            He endured the pain of holding back his orgasm for another ten minutes, until Raphael, nearing completion, barked, “Cum.”

            Donatello sobbed his relief as he relaxed and allowed his climax to hit.  A moment later, Raphael filled his brother with cum.

            Being submissive to Raphael was absolutely incredible, Donatello thought as his brother caught and cradled him in his arms.  He never came as hard as when he was being ordered around, and he always felt completely pampered afterwards.


	62. Comfort sex [L/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “And the worst is when they call you a freak after you’ve just saved their lives,” Michelangelo said, head down as he curled in on himself.  “Or when they faint or scream and run away.”

            Leonardo sat on the edge of Michelangelo’s bed with him, gently rubbing his brother’s shell.

            “What they say isn’t personal, Mikey.  They’re afraid of what they don’t understand.  It’s a rare human who can immediately accept the unexplained.  You know that,” Leonardo said.

            “I guess,” Michelangelo said, not sounding any happier.

            “Does it help that I think you’re attractive, and smart, and funny, and incredible to be around?” Leonardo asked, kissing Michelangelo’s shoulder.

            “Some,” Michelangelo said, glancing up at his brother.

            “Does it help that I love you very much and that I know how incredibly brave and self-sacrificing you are?” Leonardo asked, kissing his brother’s neck.

            “Kinda,” Michelangelo said, slowly loosening up.

            “That if any of those men or women you saved did stop and try to show you their appreciation, I’d be very jealous?” Leonardo asked, kissing the corner of Michelangelo’s mouth.

            “You would?  Would you chase them away from me?” Michelangelo asked.

            “Probably,” Leonardo said, turning Michelangelo’s face towards him and gently kissing his lips.

            Michelangelo wrapped his arms around his brother and deepened the kiss.  He pulled Leonardo back onto the bed with him and moaned happily as his brother caressed him and then slowly worshipped every inch of his body.

            One of the things the brothers did for each other was offer comfort when it was needed most.  As Michelangelo and Leonardo made love, the upsetting events of the evening faded from the younger turtle’s mind until they were completely gone.


	63. Getting caught [D/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            Donatello should have remembered that Leatherhead liked to swim in that particular spot.  He might have thought of it, if Michelangelo’s enthusiasm hadn’t been so infectious.

            As it was, with Donatello on his back and Michelangelo’s cock fully seated in his ass while they lay on the edge of the riverbank, there was no way to hide their tryst.

            Leatherhead burst out of the river at a most inopportune moment.  His snout very nearly collided with Michelangelo’s ass.

            Until that moment, Donatello had no idea that a giant crocodile could blush.           


	64. Explaining their relationship to someone who didn't know [D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            Donatello didn’t remember being this nervous around April since they’d first met.

            At that time it was because she was the first human they’d encountered and she was a very pretty woman.  His nervousness was for an entirely different reason now.

            “What did you want to talk about?” April asked, resting her arms on the dining table and leaning towards him.

            Donatello took a sip of the coffee she’d made for him and tried to think how to start the conversation.  “Um, there’s something my brothers and I feel like you should know.”

            “Is something wrong?  Is everyone okay?” April asked with concern.

            “We’re all fine,” Donatello was quick to say.  “It’s nothing like that.  You know that we’re the only four of our kind, right?  There’s zero chance that there will ever be any more mutant turtles like us.”

            “I’m aware,” April said.  She wasn’t sure where the conversation was leading, but she did know the subject was a delicate one if Donatello was reminding her of that.

            “A species is drawn to itself,” Donatello said.  “Humans want to be with other humans.  Animals are the same, so are birds.  Everything really.  Even reptiles.  Even mutated ones.”

            April stared at him for a moment as she slowly realized what he was saying.

            “You and your brothers . . . you’re together?  All of you?” April asked.

            “Yeah,” Don said.  He shrugged.  “It works best that way.  It feels more natural that way.  We love each other.  Are you weirded out?”

            A soft smile lit April’s features.  “Of course not.  I love you guys too.  If you’re happy, then so am I.”

            Donatello should have known their big sis wouldn’t have a problem with their relationship.  She was very special.


	65. Fight sex [L/R]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “Fuck ya’,” Raphael growled, swinging a punch at his brother.

            Leonardo ducked aside and countered with a kidney punch, which drove Raphael backwards.  “Grow up!”

            Launching himself at his brother, Raphael knocked him to the floor where the pair rolled and grappled with one another.

            “Yep, I can see it from here, they’ve both got hard-ons,” Michelangelo said from his spot in the doorway next to Donatello.

            “It always starts this way,” Donatello said, shaking his head.  “One of them will get the upper hand and they’ll start screwing right there on the dojo floor.”

            “Better close the door,” Michelangelo said.  “You know how much Master Splinter hates when they do that.”


	66. Outdoors [L/D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            All four of them loved camping by the lake near Casey’s farmhouse.  Unfortunately, Raphael and Michelangelo had gotten themselves into trouble with Master Splinter and were grounded.

            Leonardo and Donatello went alone.  A small campfire warmed them but wasn’t so bright that it dimmed their view of the stars.  They sat side by side on a blanket, relishing the celestial brilliance.  It wasn’t a sight they got to enjoy in the city.

            “Make love to me,” Donatello whispered.  “Here, under the stars.”

            In answer, Leonardo turned towards him and kissed his brother.  They took their time, slowly experiencing one another to the fullest.

            The stars twinkled overhead, as though appreciative of their view of the pair of lovers.


	67. Threesome/group sex [R/D/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “Aww, come on Raphie.  It’ll make you feel better,” Michelangelo said.

            “We’ll pamper you,” Donatello said.  “Do whatever you want with us.”

            Raphael looked up at his brothers, his black eye still prominent.  Despite his wounded pride at losing a fight to Leonardo, he couldn’t help but be aroused at the sight of his brothers standing there.  They both looked so willing, and they were carrying a variety of sex toys.

            Still looking grouchy, Raphael said, “Convince me.”

            Smiling happily, Donatello and Michelangelo began to make-out in front of him, falling onto the floor pillows.  They happily slurped at each other’s cocks and made use of the butt plugs and vibrators.

            Raphael leaned forward, chin in hand, watching them, until his own dick was hard and dripping with pre-cum.  Then he slid down onto the pillows and turned their attention to him.


	68. Filming themselves [R/D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “That thing ready yet?” Raphael asked impatiently.

            Donatello made a last minute adjustment to his laptop and then tapped a key.  The screen was filled with an image of his bed with Raphael seated on the mattress, shell propped against the wall.

            “It’s recording,” Donatello said, climbing atop his brother and straddling his lap.  Glancing at the screen, he checked that the angle on his camera was just right to catch the action between the pair.

            Raphael cupped his brother’s chin and turned Donatello’s face back in his direction.  “Kiss me.”

            Donatello did as he was told, moaning as their tongues wound together.  Reaching between them, Donatello pet the softer area between Raphael’s legs until his cock sprang out.

            “That’s right, climb on up here,” Raphael urged.

            Already slick with lubricant, Donatello sank onto Raphael’s dick, his own dropping down when his brother’s cock was only halfway inside.  Shifting a bit to get perfectly comfortable, Donatello began to rise and fall on Raphael’s erection.

            Head thrown back, Donatello bounced faster and faster, stimulated by Raphael’s rough hand on his shaft and the full feeling of his brother’s dick in his ass.

            “Cum Donny,” Raphael husked from between gritted teeth.

            His guttural voice sent Donatello over the edge.  As he climaxed and his ass clamped down on Raphael’s cock, his brother came too.

            Breathing heavily, the pair waited a few minutes before separating.  Donatello crawled shakily to the laptop and clicked a key to stop the recording.

            “Let me catch my breath and we’ll watch that together,” Raphael said, sliding a hand across Donatello’s hip.  “I’ll be ready for another go by the time the show is over.”


	69. Involving a hooker (prostitute) [D/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “Whatever she does to him, you’ve gotta do to me,” Michelangelo said.

            Now Donatello knew why Michelangelo had chosen the balcony they were on.  It provided them an excellent view of the alley below, one that many of the local street professionals called ‘Quickie Alley’.

            Donatello watched as the prostitute led her john to a secluded spot next to a dumpster.  When she pushed him against the brick wall and ran her hands down his chest, Donatello shoved his brother back against the wall and did the same.

            When the woman undid her customer’s belt and unzipped his pants, Donatello untied Michelangelo’s belt and draped it across his own shoulders, shoving his brother’s weapons into his belt.

            Donatello kneeled in front of Michelangelo when he saw the working girl do so.  Just as she teased her john to full erection, Donatello coaxed Michelangelo’s cock out of hiding, stroking and licking his member until it was nice and plump.

            Giving Michelangelo head on a squeaky balcony might not have been the brightest idea they’d ever had.  The sounds they made scared the prostitute and her john out of the alley before he got his money’s worth.  Michelangelo didn’t have that same complaint.


	70. After an injury [L/D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “Lie down,” Leonardo said, helping his brother onto his bed.  The grimace of pain on Donatello’s face made his older brother wince.

            “Just relocate it,” Donatello said.  “It won’t hurt so much afterwards.”

            Taking Donatello’s injured arm in his hands, Leonardo lifted it away from his body at a ninety degree angle.  With a solid hold on his hand, Leonardo slowly and firmly pulled on Donatello’s arm.

            A moment later Leonardo heard a _clunk_ and saw Donatello’s shoulder shift back to normal.

            “That did it,” Donatello said with a sigh of relief.  “It’s back in its socket.”

            “Do you have a cold pack in your mini-fridge?” Leonardo asked.

            “Yes,” Donatello answered.  “There’s a bottle of ibuprofen on my desk.”

            Leonardo returned with the items along with a bottle of water.  He folded a pillowcase and set it on Donatello’s shoulder before placing the ice pack there, and then helped his brother take the ibuprofen.

            “Thanks for not telling the others what happened,” Donatello said.

            “They didn’t need to know,” Leonardo said, sitting on the edge of the bed and removing Donatello’s gear for him.  “How does it feel?”

            “Throbs,” Donatello said.  “Better than earlier.”

            “Sleep will take that away,” Leonardo said.  “I’m staying here with you.”

            Donatello smiled.  “I kind of figured that.”

            “Want some help falling asleep?” Leonardo asked, touching Donatello’s cheek.

            “What did you have in mind?” Donatello asked, eyes widening.

            “Spread your legs,” Leonardo instructed, crawling between them once Donatello had done so.  Manipulating Donatello’s tail and caressing the area where his cock lay hidden quickly drew it out of hiding.

            Donatello moaned his pleasure as Leonardo went down on him. Sedatives were great for helping one sleep, but a good blow job was better.


	71. Hot and cold play [L/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            Steam rolled up from the pot sitting on the portable heating tray.  Next to it was a cooler full of ice.

            Leonardo and Michelangelo sat on the floor in the former’s bedroom.  They were stripped of their gear, their shadows dancing in the candlelight.

            “Everything’s ready, Leo.  Lie down and let’s get this party started,” Michelangelo said.

            With a nod, Leonardo lay down on his carapace in front of his brother, pulling a pillow under his head and shoulders.  After he spread his legs, Michelangelo tucked pillows beneath his knees.

            “Comfy?” Michelangelo asked.

            “Yes,” Leonardo answered.

            “You’d say that anyway,” Michelangelo said with a smile.  “Let me know if this gets to be too much for you.”

            He watched as Leonardo worked to control his breathing and knew his brother would push past his comfort zone without saying a peep.  That’s why Michelangelo was there; he was insightful enough to read Leonardo and know if he needed to stop.

            Drawing an ice cube from the cooler, Michelangelo smoothed it along first one of Leonardo’s thighs, then the other.  He continued to run the ice over Leonardo’s skin until the ice cube was completely melted.

            The tiniest hint of a bulge showed between Leonardo’s legs.

            Next Michelangelo dipped into the pot and extracted a ladle full of melted wax.  Very carefully, he dripped the wax onto the same areas where he’d used the ice.  He saw Leonardo’s hands clench.

            Over the next half hour Michelangelo alternated between hot and cold.  He watched Leonardo’s stoic focus break down bit by bit.  Now thoroughly aroused, Leonardo’s cock stood straight and proud.

            Michelangelo shook his head, though Leonardo didn’t see it.  His eyes were firmly closed.

            Allowing his brother to suffer for much longer could prove to be satisfying, but Michelangelo wasn’t interested in being able to say ‘I told you so’.  Instead, he placed a cube of ice in his mouth and went down on Leonardo.

            The quick eruption of hot cum melted the ice cube.  Maybe Leonardo would last longer next time.  Michelangelo would happily give him the chance.


	72. No foreplay [D/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “Whoa.  What got into you?” Michelangelo asked, tossing his comic book aside so it wouldn’t get damaged.

            “Something I saw on the internet,” Donatello said, shoving his brother’s legs apart and sliding between them.

            Michelangelo groaned as Donatello roughly prepped him.  He yelped when Donatello thrust his hard, thick cock into him without warning.

            “Oh shell,” Michelangelo moaned, rocking with Donatello’s rough drives.  “You gotta show me whatever it was you were looking at.”

            “Later,” Donatello said.


	73. Spider walking [R/D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            Titillating someone by lightly touching their skin was a little harder to do with a turtle.

            Bare skin was limited to whatever wasn’t covered by shell.  Obviously, there was no hair to touch, so skin contact was almost a given.

            That didn’t mean that Donatello had to use his fingers to spider walk across Raphael’s body.  The genius was nothing if not inventive.

            Raphael had been reluctant about having Donatello tie him down, but he’d given in at the promise of an amazing sexual experience.  It was only after he was restrained that Donatello had pulled out the peacock feather.

            With the lightest of touches, Donatello danced just the bare tip of the feather along Raphael’s skin.  He would have blindfolded his brother, but Donatello knew how much he hated bugs.  To keep him from panicking, Raphael needed to see what Donatello was doing.

            It required patience to produce results, something that Donatello was abundantly blessed with.  He found it satisfying to see the shocked surprise on Raphael’s face when his cock sprang up, fully erect just from the use of a feather.

            Gauging his progress by how swollen and how much pre-cum was flowing from Raphael’s dick, Donatello teased him with the feather until he was certain that Raphael was right on the brink.

            When he knew his brother needed just a little push, Donatello flicked his tongue across the top of Raphael’s cock.

            The result was an astonished yelp and a flood of cum.  Donatello sat back on his heels and watched his brother orgasm.  He couldn’t wait to try his new technique on Leonardo.


	74. In/by a Swimming pool [L/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “Told you it was heated,” Michelangelo said.

            “Yes you did,” Leonardo replied, sighing as he slowly relaxed in the water.  “The view is great too.”

            “And we don’t have to worry about being interrupted,” Michelangelo said.  “I love when they have to fumigate these buildings.”

            New York City had any number of rooftop swimming pools, but they weren’t often available for use by mutant turtles.  It was a luxury to find one they could safely enjoy for the night.

            Michelangelo swam up close to where his brother sat on one of the steps.  “Were you planning to just lounge there?” he asked.

            “Did you have something else in mind?” Leonardo asked, seeing the gleam in his brother’s eyes.

            “Totally,” Michelangelo said, turning to grab the edge of the pool.  He relaxed so that his back end floated up near the surface of the water.

            He didn’t have to say anything else.  Leonardo came up off the steps and swam into place between his brother’s legs.  A couple of minutes later, he was pounding into him, sending waves across the surface of the water.

            They were definitely returning to the pool the next night.  And the next.  Fortunately for them, fumigation by the city was a long, drawn out process.


	75. Inventing a secret sex language to use in public [R/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            Raphael and Michelangelo thought they were being very smart.

            All four brothers were out on patrol and Leonardo had just suggested they split into pairs in order to cover a particular area faster.

            “Eway ancay ogay idehay otay uckfay,” Raphael said with a grin, looking at Michelangelo.

            “Oundsay oodgay otay emay,” Michelangelo replied.

            Donatello rubbed his forehead.  “You two do realize that Leo and I both understand pig Latin, don’t you?”


	76. Smutty/sloppy/dirty sex [L/R]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “Raph wait!  Not . . . not here!” Leonardo exclaimed.

            “Yes here,” Raphael said.  “Right here, right now.  I wanna fuck ya’ and I ain’t waiting until we’re home.”

            The larger turtle wrestled Leonardo to the ground, made easier by the slime and mud under their feet.  They’d just come up from the river, entering their underground world through one of the immense water outlets.  Leonardo wasn’t sure what had set off his brother’s libido, but Raphael was obviously determined to have a piece of him right then and there.

            “I . . . ah, ah . . . can’t believe . . . umm . . . you can’t wait . . . .” Leonardo began.

            “No, I can’t,” Raphael said, biting at Leonardo’s neck as they squirmed around in the dirty water.  “Come on, open up them fine legs.”

            Despite himself, Leonardo found that he was getting turned on.  When Raphael was this horny, he could be extremely persuasive.

            “Sh~shell!”  Leonardo’s head ground into the mud as Raphael’s mouth covered his partially exposed penis.  The hot breath and moisture against his shaft made Leonardo’s cock swell and pop out of hiding.

            “That’s a good boy,” Raphael said, grabbing Leonardo’s dick in a mud slicked hand and pumping it.

            Leonardo’s hips wriggled, splashing dingy water up over himself.  A second later Raphael was hauling his legs up and pressing a hard, wet cock against his opening.

            “Damn I love your ass,” Raphael growled.

            Trying hard not to think about what Raphael had used as lubricant, Leonardo lost himself in his brother’s passion.  Clutching at the ground to try and steady himself, Leonardo found that it was difficult not to slide around as Raphael thrust wildly inside of him.

            Whatever the conditions of their pleasure chamber, Leonardo soon found himself swirling towards the edge of release.  Raphael’s hand was a blur on Leonardo’s cock, his animalistic grunts and groans an accent point to the hard, fast rutting pace he’d set.

            Shaking uncontrollably, Leonardo climaxed, shouting loudly enough to echo through the tunnels.  Raphael’s roar only minutes later signified his own massive orgasm.

            Gasping for breath, Raphael released his brother and fell into the mud next to him.  It took them both a while to start breathing evenly again.

            “This has got to be the nastiest place we’ve ever done it,” Leonardo said.

            “Yeah,” Raphael agreed, taking a deep breath and releasing it.  “Wasn’t it great?”  


	77. Sex toys (extreme) [D/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            Michelangelo kneeled in the center of Donatello’s room, bent at the waist with his head and arms trapped in a homemade pillory.

            His legs were spread, an ankle spreader bar holding them apart.  There was a ring gag in his mouth and he was blindfolded.

            A prostate anal vibrator buzzed away in his ass, the setting already on the second notch.  Michelangelo’s cock swung heavily between his legs, dripping with pre-cum.  A cock ring was snug around the base, a cord attached to the vibrator shook his dick as well.

            Donatello walked around his brother, pleased with the sight.  Michelangelo had been groaning and making pleading noises deep in his throat for half an hour.

            Forty minutes earlier, Donatello had used his mouth, fucking him through the ring gag.  After cumming down his throat, Donatello had begun playing with his brother, stimulating him unmercifully.

            Michelangelo had not tapped out.  As arousing as it was to see his brother so confined and helpless, Donatello made certain to be aware of the safety signal.  His brother hadn’t given up yet.

            Running a riding crop along his palm, Donatello eyed his brother’s taut bottom.  Licking his lips, he swatted Michelangelo’s ass, making his brother jump.  Watching Michelangelo’s cock bob with each of his movements was thoroughly hot.

            Donatello wanted to extend the beautiful torture for a little longer, but his own cock was hard again.  Kneeling behind his brother, Donatello switched off the vibrator, yanked it out of Michelangelo, and thrust his dick into his brother’s ass.

            Fucking him hard and fast, Donatello once more neared his peak.  Reaching around Michelangelo, he snapped the cock ring off of his brother.

            Michelangelo’s cry of relief was loud and long, his orgasm shaking his entire body.  It was enough to set off Donatello’s as well.  He came partially inside of Michelangelo, then pulled out to finish spraying cum across his brother’s ass.

            Donatello sank back on his heels, panting heavily.  Michelangelo was slumped inside the pillory, probably only half conscious.  He still hadn’t tapped out, Donatello realized with a pleased grin.  There was still time for some more fun.        


	78. Birthday surprise [L/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “Ta da!” Michelangelo shouted, springing into Leonardo’s room wearing his Turtle Titan cape.

            Leonardo sat up in bed, blinking blearily at his brother.  “Huh?  What?”

            “Happy birthday!” Michelangelo exclaimed brightly.

            “What time is it?” Leonardo asked.

            “Twelve-o-four am,” Michelangelo answered.  “It’s officially your birthday.”

            “Marvelous,” Leonardo said, plopping back down.  “Can I go back to sleep now?”

            “Don’t you want your birthday surprise?” Michelangelo asked.

            “At this time of night?” Leonardo asked incredulously.

            “It’s meant for this time of night,” Michelangelo responded.  Throwing open his cape, he proudly showed off an immense hard-on.  Holding the cape high, he spun around so that Leonardo could see the blue colored butt plug crammed into his ass.

            “Whoa, Mikey!” Leonardo said, sitting up again, this time fully awake.

            “Here comes the Turtle Titan!” Michelangelo yelled, jumping into bed with his brother.


	79. Calming the others anger (with sex) [L/R]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            Raphael was angry, but not with Leonardo.  Not with anyone in their family.

            He was angry about something he couldn’t control.  Karai had wound the Mayor around her little finger just the way the Shredder had; through enormous monetary kickbacks.  It gave her status in the city; status she didn’t deserve.

            “The Utroms should have locked her ass up just like they did with her so-called Father,” Raphael ranted, pacing Leonardo’s room.

            “Money buys influence,” Leonardo said.  “It’s a fact of life.  It’s politics.”

            “It’s unfair, that’s what it is,” Raphael griped.

            “Yes it is,” Leonardo said, agreeing with him.  “She’ll make a mistake, just like Shredder did.  She’ll do something that her influence and money can’t get her out of.  She’s already crossways with Bishop, and he has the President’s ear.”

            Raphael plopped down on the futon next to his brother.  “Don’t like fucking Bishop either.”

            Leonardo placed his hand on the back of Raphael’s neck and began to massage it, feeling the tension in his muscles.  “It’ll be okay, Raph.  Everything has a way of working out.”

            “Zen bullshit,” Raphael said, though he didn’t try to pull away from his brother.

            Moving closer to him, Leonardo kissed Raphael’s shoulder.  “Maybe.  Doesn’t matter.  They don’t matter.  The only thing that matters is us.  That we’re together.”

            Raphael stared into his eyes and then kissed him.  He was surprised when Leonardo slowly lay back, his gaze and posture inviting.

            Whatever anger Raphael was harboring fled his system as he moved atop his brother.  Taking Leonardo when he was like this; open and accommodating, was highly satisfying.

            Later, when they were both sated and Raphael had fallen asleep, Leonardo continued to massage his neck and shoulders.  He loved being able to offer his brothers whatever they needed.  He especially loved doing so for Raphael who felt things so deeply.  Anytime Leonardo could replace the feelings of anger with those of love, he’d do so.       


	80. Sex machine [R/D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            Sometimes Donatello’s fascination with the internet was a good thing, sometimes it was sketchy.

            Raphael eyed the machine his brother had created.  It looked a lot like his motorcycle seat, but with the addition of a thick vibrator attached to the center.

            There was also a handheld controller that Donatello said had variable speeds.  Sketchy.

            “Ya’ really expect me to be your guinea pig?” Raphael asked.

            “No, I’ve already ridden it.  I expect you to try it next,” Donatello said.  “I know you like vibrators.  This machine is just . . .  more advanced.”

            “I’ll give it a whirl, but only ‘cause you’re asking nicely,” Raphael said.  “If I don’t like it, I expect to see your ass in the air on that bed without complaints.”

            “If you don’t like it, then I’ll be happy to have you screw me silly,” Donatello said.  “But you’re going to like it.  Do you want me to apply the lube?”

            “Yeah, why not?” Raphael asked rhetorically, placing his hands on Donatello’s saddle creation and bending over.

            After Donatello prepped him, Raphael straddled the vibrator and then slowly sat down.  It was a tight fit and it took a minute or two of adjustment before Raphael was comfortable.

            Then Donatello turned the machine on.  Raphael had expected the dildo attachment to be the only thing that vibrated and was surprised that the entire seat did as well.

            It felt damn good too.  Raphael found himself getting hard in seconds.

            Just when he thought it couldn’t feel any better, Donatello increased the speed and pressed Raphael’s tail down onto the seat.

            Raphael had no idea what hit him.  Fireworks went off in his gut, a wave of sensations rolled through his lower half, and his cock did a masterful impression of a geyser.

            “Ho~ly fuck!” Raphael exclaimed as he slumped forward and tried to catch his breath.  “Turn it off!”

            Donatello complied, a smirk on his face.  “You liked?”

            “When you did that thing with my tail . . . .”  Raphael stopped to suck in some air.  “How many speeds does this machine have?”

            “Six,” Donatello said.  “I’ve been up to number three.”

            Raphael slowly climbed off the machine and then sprawled on the floor next to it.  “Challenge accepted.  Just let me recover from this ride first.  It should only take a week.”


	81. Drunk [R/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “I’d better not get blamed for this,” Raphael said, adjusting his grip on Michelangelo’s shell and hiking him higher.

            “Totally . . . _hic_ . . . my doing,” Michelangelo slurred.

            “I’m gonna kill Casey,” Raphael said, guiding his drunken brother up the stairs and leading him to his bedroom.  “He should have known ya’ couldn’t hold your liquor.”

            “It wasn’t liquor . . . _hic_ . . . it was wine,” Michelangelo said.

            Raphael rolled his eyes.  Kicking the door to Michelangelo’s room shut behind him, Raphael dropped his brother unceremoniously onto the bed.  Michelangelo teetered on the edge, staring blearily up at his sibling.

            With a sigh, Raphael began to undress him.  When he lifted one of Michelangelo’s legs in order to remove his knee pad, the younger turtle collapsed back onto the bed.

            Grabbing Michelangelo’s ankles, Raphael spun him around and positioned him in the center of the bed.  He was bending over to get the blanket when Michelangelo caught his wrist.

            “Stay with me,” Michelangelo whispered invitingly.  “I got drunk on purpose.”

            “What?  Why?” Raphael demanded.

            “Wanted to know what it felt like to have drunk sex,” Michelangelo said.  His slow motion wink was slightly ludicrous.  “Fuck me.”

            “You are seriously warped,” Raphael said.

            “Is that a yes?” Michelangelo asked.

            Even drunk, Michelangelo’s blue gaze was both insistent and alluring.

            “Yes,” Raphael said, crawling into bed with his brother.  He wondered if Michelangelo would remember any of it in the morning.

            Raphael would just give him a repeat performance if he didn’t.


	82. Humiliation Kink [L/R]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            The four brothers shared nearly everything.

            This however was a secret between Leonardo and Raphael alone.  Leonardo needed something from time to time and only felt comfortable giving in to his kink with Raphael.

            He was placing the ultimate trust in his younger brother.  Despite how often they were at odds, Raphael would never use this secret against him.  They both knew it.

            On his knees before Raphael, Leonardo closed his eyes.  He felt the leather slip around his neck and tighten.  He heard the click as the leash was snapped into the O ring.

            “Down,” Raphael ordered.

            Leonardo lowered his hands to the floor and waited obediently. 

            “Ya’ got no say so in this room,” Raphael told him.  “You’re my pet and ya’ follow my rules.”

            Breathing deeply, Leonardo remained silent.

            “Bark,” Raphael said, tugging on the leash.

            Opening his mouth, Leonardo gave forth a deep, doglike bark.

            “Good turtle,” Raphael said with satisfaction.

           Taking three steps forward, Raphael stopped and said, “Heel.”

           Leonardo crawled forward, stopping next to his brother’s leg.

           “Good boy,” Raph told him. “Do that a dozen times more, and I’ll reward ya’ by giving ya’ a good dicking.”

           Leonardo panted in acknowledgment.


	83. Quickies [R/D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

           “We’re supposed to leave soon,” Raphael said as Donatello pulled him into the lab.

           Closing the door, Donatello said, “I know, I know. I’m too wound up.  My hands need to be steady and right now I’m too pumped.  You’ve got to help me.”

           “How?” Raphael asked, puzzled. “Ya’ know I’ll do anything ya’ ask.”

           “Take me,” Donatello said. “Screw me silly right this minute.”

           “Ya’ want a quickie?” Raphael asked in surprise. His brother had never asked that of him before.

           In response, Donatello walked to his desk and bent over, grabbing the edge. His entrance glistened and winked.  Mesmerized, Raphael crossed the room to stand behind him.

           “I’m already prepped,” Donatello said. “I did it in the bathroom a few minutes ago.”

           “Ya’ could have just masturbated,” Raphael said, guiding his cock into Donatello’s rectum.

           “I like this better,” Donatello said, grunting as Raphael began to thrust. “Besides, it’ll calm you down too.”


	84. Needy, clingy sex [L/D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

           “Donny, wake up bro’,” Leonardo said, shaking his brother’s shoulder.

           Donatello jerked awake. He was slumped over his desk, sore from sleeping in an awkward position, and shaking from his dream.

           He sobbed as Leonardo helped him to his feet. Turning to look at his older brother, Donatello’s hands reached for his face.

           “No glasses,” Donatello murmured. “You can see.”

           Leonardo understood immediately. His brother had been dreaming about the alternate world where Draco and the Daimyo’s son had sent him.

           “Shh, you’re safe,” Leonardo said. “You’re home, with us.  That other timeline never happened.”

           Donatello leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Leonardo’s mouth. Gripping his shoulders, Donatello clung to his brother, his tongue insistent as it pushed against Leonardo’s.

           “Take me,” Donatello panted when his mouth left his brother’s. “Prove to me you’re real.”

           “Come to the bed,” Leonardo said, holding Donatello’s hand and leading him over to it.

           Donatello wouldn’t release him as he lay down, pulling Leonardo down on top of him.

           “I need you inside of me,” Donatello said. “Please.  Now.”

           It was an effort to get Donatello to wait to be prepped and Leonardo had to move slowly when entering him because he didn’t feel that he’d done a good job of it. Donatello didn’t seem to care, holding onto Leonardo as though he was some sort of lifeline.

           Maybe he was at that. Donatello was still clinging to him after they’d finished and the genius was once more asleep.  Hopefully there would be no more bad dreams.


	85. Wake up in the middle of the night and have sex (then go back to sleep) [R/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

           Raphael was already half on top of him. They’d fallen asleep in that position and now Raphael’s proximity had given Michelangelo another hard-on.

           He had absolutely no qualms about waking his brother. Raphael might get pissed, but he’d get over it.

           “Raph~ael!” Michelangelo sang in his brother’s ear. “Oh, Raph~ael!  You are so horny, you want to wake up and screw your brother right now.”

           Raphael snorted and groaned. “Huh, what?  Damn it ya’ nut ball, I was having a good dream.”

           “Dream about this,” Michelangelo said, reaching down to rub his cock against Raphael’s hip. “Doesn’t it make you want to fuck me?”

           The way Raphael saw it, he had two options. Option one, he could get up and walk out of the room.  Option two, he could give in to his brother’s demands.  With the first option, Michelangelo would just follow him.

           “Option two,” Raphael mumbled, shifting his body so he was wedged between Michelangelo’s legs.

           “What?” Michelangelo asked.

           “I’m gonna fuck you,” Raphael said. “Then we go back to sleep.  Agreed?”

           “Totally,” Michelangelo said, sucking in his breath as Raphael penetrated him.

           True to his word, as soon as Michelangelo was sated once more, he fell sound asleep. Raphael kissed him affectionately and went back to sleep too.


	86. Really rough, shove-y sex [L/D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

           “I’m not breakable or helpless,” Donatello insisted, striding across the junkyard alongside his brother.

           He’d gone out by himself to find a part he needed and Leonardo had shown up looking for him. When Leonardo began to chide him for going off alone, Donatello had gotten pissed.

           “I didn’t say you were,” Leonardo said, walking fast and not looking at the genius. “I said it didn’t show good sense for you to leave without a word to anyone.”

           “I left a note,” Donatello said.

           “Not the same,” Leonardo replied.

           Frustrated at being treated like a child, Donatello shoved his brother.

           Leonardo stumbled, pushed off balance, and then caught himself. He often forgot how strong Donatello was.

           Spinning on his heel, Leonardo shoved Donatello in return. Expecting it, Donatello rocked back and then rushed forward, barreling into his brother.  His weight knocked Leonardo off his feet.

           As he went down, Leonardo kicked out and swept Donatello’s feet out from under him. When Donatello landed on his shell, Leonardo swarmed on top of him, grabbing his arms and slamming them into the ground.

           Pinned, Donatello bucked, trying to throw Leonardo off. Prepared for that, Leonardo swayed with his movements before surging forward and kissing his brother.

           Donatello tried to bite his lip, but after a moment, moaned and accepted Leonardo’s tongue into his mouth. Pulling a hand free, he yanked at Leonardo’s belt, opening it to get it out of the way.

           Spitting into his hand, Leonardo wet his fingers and slid down so he was centered between Donatello’s legs. He pushed his slick fingers into his brother’s ass, not worried about being too rough.

           In reply, Donatello lifted is legs and planted his heels on Leonardo’s carapace. Using his leg muscles, Donatello pulled Leonardo towards him.  Leonardo countered by shoving his entire dick into Donatello in one fast, smooth motion.

           They fucked right there on the ground, rutting without thought to their surroundings. Leonardo jerked Donatello’s cock forcefully, encouraged by the genius’ panting groans.

           As to who climaxed first, it was a tie. Covered in cum, the pair lay side by side in the dirt, staring up at the stars.

           “I’ll try not to go off by myself anymore,” Donatello finally said.

           “Thank you,” Leonardo said. “We worry.”


	87. No pain, just pleasure [R/D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

           “No, just lie there and don’t move,” Donatello said.

           “This just seems odd to me Donny,” Raphael said. He was lying back on Donatello’s bed, watching as his brother reached for something on the nightstand.

           “I know you’re used to a more active role, but I want to spoil you,” Donatello said. He poured some warming lotion into his hands and straddled his brother.

           Working slowly, Donatello massaged the lotion into Raphael’s skin, starting with his shoulders. The tension began to drain from the larger turtle, leaving him relaxed and docile.

           A small smile etched Donatello’s lips. Pouring some more lotion into his hands, he moved off to the side and caressed Raphael’s outer thighs, working gradually inwards.  Donatello’s hands were strong.  As he rubbed up from Raphael’s knees to where thigh met groin, his brother moaned with delight and spread his legs.

           Next Donatello paid attention to Raphael’s tail. It was an erogenous zone for the turtles and Raphael’s was especially sensitive.

           “Oh Gods Donny, that feels good,” Raphael murmured.

           “Drop down Raph,” Donatello said softly, lying down between his brothers legs.

           Raphael did not have to be told twice. Making its appearance, his cock began to swell rapidly as Donatello continued to manipulate his tail.

           Donatello took Raphael’s cock into his mouth. While he worked to suck his brother off, he played with Raphael’s tail and periodically swept a thumb across his asshole.  His entire purpose was to stimulate; it was all about the pleasure without any pain.

           It wasn’t long before Raphael began to tremble. His cock expanded, the shaft throbbing inside Donatello’s mouth.  Taking him in deep so that the tip of Raph's cock touched the back of his throat, Donatello hummed, long and low.

           “Shit yeah!” Raphael shouted, cumming in Donatello’s mouth.

           Donatello’s swallowed it down as best he could, having had plenty of practice. When the torrent had ceased, Donatello gently licked Raphael’s cock clean.

           He looked up to find Raphael sound asleep. Donatello happily turned out the lights and crawled into bed with his brother, his goal of pampering Raphael thoroughly accomplished.


	88. Sex marathon [OT4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

           It started on the couch in the living area before moving to the rug.

           Their father was off visiting the Ancient One and the turtles had the lair to themselves for at least two days. They had planned to watch movies, train, have picnic lunches, patrol, and do most of the normal things they did when Master Splinter was at home.

           The first evening Master Splinter was gone started off innocently enough. They’d agreed on a movie, laid out snacks, turned out the lights, and begun to watch.

           It was only a quarter of the way into the movie when Raphael had started to make-out with Donatello, who responded most enthusiastically.

           Their passionate by-play had distracted Michelangelo, who made a move on Leonardo. Hearing the sounds that Raphael and Donatello were making was already having an effect on the older brother and he quickly accepted Michelangelo’s advances.

           What could only be termed an orgy had progressed from there. It lasted through the night and into the next day, with only limited breaks and usually by a single turtle at a time.

           They ignored the Shell Cell when it rang; it wasn’t the tune Donatello had programmed for Master Splinter and everyone else could just wait. Whatever had gotten into the turtles wasn’t going away anytime soon.

           Another night passed almost unnoticed as the four brothers screwed each other during nearly every moment of it. When one would pass out from exhaustion, the other three would carry on around him.  Sometimes even on top of him.

           Somewhere during those long hours of marathon sex Donatello had the foresight to set an alarm to warn them before their father was due home. When it went off, they picked themselves up from the floor and dragged their very used butts up to their bedrooms.

           A couple of hours later Master Splinter arrived home. He was rather surprised not to be greeted by his sons.

           Then his nose lifted and he scented the air, wincing at the smell that hit his nostrils.

           “It appears that my sons had a very good time during my absence.”


	89. On a plane [L/D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

           “You let me keep the helicopter and the train car,” Donatello said in his best cajoling tone of voice. “I don’t see why I can’t keep the plane.”

           “Donny.” Leonardo paused.  It was hard to meet Donatello’s soulful brown eyes.  Exhaling, he said, “You found a place to hide both of those.  Where would you hide an entire plane?”

           “It’s not that big,” Donatello said. “I can think of three places offhand where I can put it and one of them already has a runway.  I’ve removed anything that Bishop could use to track the plane.  You have to admit, the helicopter and train car have come in handy.”

           Leonardo glanced around the inside of the plane. It was a small one with just enough room to comfortably hold four turtles and a couple of passengers.  The logistics for keeping it though . . . .

           “Don’t you think this is overkill?” Leonardo asked.

           “Don’t you think this plane would make a trip to Japan a lot easier? Not to mention faster,” Donatello countered.  “Trust me Leo, I can hide it where we can get to it easily enough when we need it, and no one will ever find it.”

           “I suppose it would be a nice thumb in Bishop’s eye if we were to take another mode of transportation off his hands,” Leonardo said slowly.

           “I knew you’d see it my way!” Donatello exclaimed excitedly. Leaping at Leonardo, he flung his arms around his brother and kissed him with such enthusiasm that it almost made him dizzy.

           “Wow Donny,” Leonardo said when their lips separated. He felt warm all over and clung to his younger brother, reluctant to let him go.

           Donatello’s forehead touched his. “I think we should christen this plane, don’t you?  Maybe put a couple of those seats to the comfort test?”

           “I suppose if I’m letting you have the plane, I should get a little something out of the trade,” Leonardo said with a smile.

           “Oh you’ll get something all right,” Donatello said, leading his brother towards the back of the plane, “but it won’t be little.”


	90. Bizarre kink [D/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

           “This has got to be the weirdest contraption you’ve ever had me build,” Donatello said.

           He watched as Michelangelo walked around the wire and harness contrivance the genius had created.

           “It’s perfect,” Michelangelo said as he began to strap himself into it.

           “You do remember what happened the last time you tried hanging upside down from something like this, right?” Donatello asked. “You got all tangled up in the electrical wiring.”

           “That harness was supposed to be for stealth purposes,” Michelangelo said. “I had you hang this one in my room for two reasons, one of them was to avoid all those wires.”

           Michelangelo bounced in the harness a couple of times and then flipped upside down, his feet dangling near his head. It placed his rear end right at waist level with his brother.

           Narrowing his eyes, Donatello asked, “And the second reason?”

           “I want you to fuck me while I’m upside down,” Michelangelo said. “Duh.  I’d think it would be pretty obvious.”

           “You have the strangest, most bizarre kinks,” Donatello said, petting Michelangelo’s ass lovingly.

           “I’ll take that as a yes,” Michelangelo said.


	91. In the dark (with or without torch) [L/R]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

           “Ya’ sure they’re coming?” Raphael asked.

           “I’m sure,” Leonardo said. “I got through to Don before my cell signal died.  They just have to run back to the lair to grab some equipment.”

           “Wish I’d have known that tugging on the door was gonna get us buried alive in this old subway car,” Raphael said.

           “There’s no way you could have known,” Leonardo said. “We’re okay.  We’ve got fresh air coming in from somewhere and our bro’s will be back soon.  Just relax.”

           “I can’t see a thing,” Raphael griped. “How am I supposed to relax?”

           “Follow the sound of my voice,” Leonardo instructed. “Just keep coming towards me.  Small steps, you’re getting close.  Put your hand out at waist level.”

           Raphael held out his hand and in a second he felt Leonardo grab hold of it. His brother guided him onto a padded seat next to him and Raphael sat down gratefully.

           “Don’t tell me that ya’ can see,” Raphael said.

           “I can hear,” Leonardo said. “I’m focusing on my sense of hearing rather than sight.  In fact, I can hear your heart beating.”

           “Can ya’ really?” Raphael asked, his voice dipping a notch. Turning towards Leonardo, he put a hand on the older turtle’s chest.  “I can feel yours.”  Leaning in, he stole a quick kiss.  “Yep, it just got faster.”

           “So did yours,” Leonardo said huskily. “I think I know a way to make the wait a whole lot shorter.”

           “We’re on the same wavelength bro’,” Raphael said, pushing Leonardo down on the seat and lying on top of him.

           “We don’t need lights for this,” Leonardo whispered, wrapping his legs around Raphael.


	92. By the fire [L/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “I guess everyone else has gone to bed,” Leonardo said.

            Michelangelo curled closer into his brother’s arms, snuggling inside the blanket they both shared.  Seated on the rug in front of the fireplace at Casey’s farmhouse, the brothers basked in the heat of a roaring fire.

            “I hope so,” Michelangelo said.  “I was hoping to get a little nookie.  We haven’t had a minute to ourselves.  That’s no kind of vacation.”

            “So what you’re saying to me is that a vacation is not a vacation unless there’s sex,” Leonardo said, his tone light with humor.

            “Exactly,” Michelangelo said, brushing Leonardo’s shoulder with a kiss.  “Give me some.”

            “Gods you’re demanding,” Leonardo said as Michelangelo lay back on the rug and spread his legs wantonly.

            “I’ve got lube in my belt,” Michelangelo told him.

            “Of course you do,” Leonardo said, whipping the blanket up and over them like a tent.

            Raphael came downstairs for a drink of water a few minutes later and saw the rise and fall of the blanket along with the curled toes of one of his brothers.

            He went right back upstairs.


	93. Christmas [OT4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            The lair was finally quiet; their guests had returned to their homes, and Master Splinter was in his bed.

            Four brothers sat together in the living area of their home, sipping hot beverages and watching snow fall on the evening news.  It was definitely a white Christmas.

            The decorations gleamed and twinkled in the dim light, their tree filled with the nostalgia of many past Christmases.  On the floor around the tree were the remnants of the numerous packages they and their friends had unwrapped.

            Michelangelo sighed happily and glanced around at his brothers.  He loved this time of year and he loved that he had family with whom he could share his joy.  He also loved that his brothers were also his lovers.

            “You guys still haven’t unwrapped one of your presents,” Michelangelo announced, his blue eyes bright.

            Donatello smiled.  “I still have one to give the three of you as well.”

            “Same here,” Raphael said, setting his cup on the coffee table.

            “I was saving my last gift to all of you until everyone else was gone,” Leonardo said.  “You’ll have to open it upstairs in my room.  I hope you guys don’t mind that I borrowed your mattresses.”

            Michelangelo jumped to his feet.  “What are we waiting for?  It’s still Christmas, we’ve gotta open these presents now.”

            He raced upstairs with Raphael right on his heels.  Donatello and Leonardo set a more sedate pace, wrapping their arms around each other’s shells as they headed up the stairs.

            “Merry Christmas, Leo,” Donatello said, watching the other two turtles race through the door to Leonardo’s room.

            “Merry Christmas, Donny.”

           As Donatello preceded him into the bedroom, Leonardo cast a last glance around their home. There was no place on Earth filled with more love, he was certain of that.


	94. Silly giggly sex [R/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

           A burst a loud laughter was followed by Michelangelo squeaking out, “Raph stop!”

           “Never! The beast of Tokyo is about to pounce on his innocent victim!” Raphael declared in a booming voice.

           “Oh no, whatever shall I do?” Michelangelo cried in falsetto tones.

           “Prepare the booty, it’s mine now!” Raphael roared.

           Near the closed door to Michelangelo’s room, Master Splinter shook his head. He should have known the shout he’d heard earlier wasn’t cause for alarm.  It was clearly time to begin modifying his parental concern.

           Another burst of giggles and laughter came through the door and Master Splinter hurried towards the staircase. Neither of his other two sons were about and he could only guess they were also sharing a bed.

           He sometimes wondered if this was the correct path for his sons to take. It wasn’t as though he could have prevented it, or would have wanted to, even if he’d known in advance.  His focus had been to keep them alive, keep them hidden, keep them fed.  Teach them to protect themselves.

           They were four turtles, inexplicably mutated when they were just hatchlings. Since they were the only ones of their kind, Master Splinter had not given a single thought to sex education.  Why teach sex education when they would not be having sex?

           Master Splinter stopped at the bottom of the staircase, lost in thought. He had simply not known enough about turtles.  If he had, he might have realized that they would turn to each other.  They were turtles first, sentient second.  Instincts drove them, need and love kept them together.

           Another loud burst of laughter reached his ears and they swiveled, taking in the sound of his sons’ joy. Without this particular bond, would Raphael have ever let down his guard enough to be truly happy?  Would Michelangelo, who craved attention, have ever felt satisfied with his life?

           Would the four of them, after he was gone, have even stayed together?

           Michelangelo giggled again, the sound escaping even the closed door, as did Raphael’s playful teasing. Their churrs soon filled the air, reminding Master Splinter’s feet to start moving.

           Reaching his room, he lit a candle and sat down to meditate. His sons had been worried that he would not accept their physical relationships, but they had not tried to hide anything from him.  He was sure that they would have continued whether he’d given his blessing or not.

           As his senses expanded, Master Splinter could feel the atmosphere of love and comfort that surrounded their home. Of course he gave them his blessing.  He was a loving, caring father above all else.


	95. Plugs [OT4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

           It was meant as a game of chance, skill, and consequences.

           The four brothers sat around a small table in Leonardo’s room. His door was locked, the lights, other than a nearby paper lantern, were off.

           Their game of choice for the evening; strip poker. With a twist.

           From time to time each of the turtles squirmed in their seats. Before the game had begun, they’d each inserted a butt plug.

           The first to lose that butt plug got fucked by the remainder of the brothers.

           Unfortunately for Raphael, he was down to just the butt plug. He’d gotten lucky during the last two hands, which were lost by first Donatello, then Michelangelo.

           Raphael felt pretty smug. He held two pairs, and each pair consisted of high cards.  There was no way all three of his brothers would beat it, even though he felt a tiny hint of doubt when none of them would fold.

           When it came time to show their hands, Raphael slapped his down with a triumphant, “Ha!” Crossing his arms, he sat back in his chair and waited.

           Michelangelo had a straight. Okay, so his was the better hand, but there were still two brothers to go.

           Leonardo turned his cards up next. He’d been holding a full house.  Raphael’s grin started to fade.

           Then Donatello showed his cards.

           “A fucking royal flush? Are you fucking kidding me?” Raphael yelled, jumping to his feet.

           “Take out the plug Raphael,” Leonardo said.

           “No way, uh, uh. I call a do over,” Raphael said.

           “That’s not part of the game,” Donatello said. “Butt plug out.”

           “You know the rules bro,” Michelangelo said.

           The three of them got up and began backing Raphael to the bed. He fell backwards onto it and glared up at his brothers before removing the butt plug and flinging it away.

           Their plugs came out too, but that was okay, Raphael had lost and had to pay the price. They might or might not tell him later that the game had been rigged.


	96. While one of them is on the phone [D/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year! Last five - hope it's been a fun read!

            “How’s the signal there?” Donatello asked.  “Is it nice and clear?”

            He listened to his shell cell, nodding at the information he was receiving.

            Michelangelo wandered into Don’s lab and saw his brother bent over his desk, looking at some technical schematics.

            “Who’re you talking to?” Michelangelo asked.

            “Leatherhead,” Donatello answered, turning away from the phone mic.  “What?  No, I was talking to Mikey.”

            For some reason, it turned Michelangelo on to see his brother so engrossed in a phone call that he wasn’t really paying attention to anyone else.  Or maybe it was Donatello’s ass.

            Walking up behind his brother, Michelangelo reached out to pet Donatello’s butt.  Glaring at him, Donatello shifted his rear out from under his brother’s hand.

            “Hmm?  Yeah LH, I’ve got that right here,” Donatello said into the phone, his finger tracing along some marking on the papers.

            Michelangelo grinned mischievously.  He pressed his lower body against Donatello’s ass and began to thrust against him.

            “Cut it out!” Donatello said sharply.  “Not you LH, it’s Mikey again.  He’s being a pest.”

            Lifting Donatello’s tail, Michelangelo wet a finger and pressed it into his brother’s ass.  Just as he expected, Donatello hissed but made no attempt to escape.

            Holding out a hand towards the genius, Michelangelo snapped his fingers.  Donatello sighed heavily before placing a tube of lubricant in his brother’s hand.

            It was fun listening to Donatello trying to hold up his end of a conversation with Leatherhead while Michelangelo had him bent over and taking it up the ass.  It was even funnier when Donatello came all over his papers.

            Michelangelo knew he was going to have to apologize to Leatherhead though.


	97. The others birthday [L/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “What did you get me?  It’s a birthday present, right?  Right?  Is it big?  Is it my own car?” Michelangelo asked, following Donatello as his brother practically pulled him up the stairs.

            “Why would I have a car upstairs?” Donatello asked.

            “A flying car?  What is it?  Tell me!” Michelangelo pleaded.

            “I’ll give you a hint motor mouth,” Donatello said.  “You know that big box of ‘toys’ I received a while back?  The one full of things you’ve been wanting to use?”

            “You’re giving them to me?” Michelangelo asked ecstatically.  “Thank you, Donny.  That’s a great birthday present!”

            Donatello stopped at the closed door to Michelangelo’s room.  “Actually, I’m letting you borrow them.  The birthday present is from Leo.”

            Opening the door, he waved Michelangelo through.  On the bed lay Leo, spread eagled and tied down.  The bed to either side of him held an assortment of sex toys, lubricants, and bondage gear.

            “Happy birthday Mikey,” Leonardo called out, a blush on his cheeks and his tail excitedly tapping the mattress.


	98. Restrained sex (not necessarily bondage) [L/D]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            “As a ninja, one of the truest tests of our abilities is to remain hidden and silent under any and all conditions,” Leonardo whispered.

            Donatello nodded, knowing that he shouldn’t speak.  Leonardo had backed him into a narrow space between two buildings, alongside a dark alleyway, and had him pressed against a brick wall.

            On the streets only a few yards away they could hear people passing by.  A drunken man lay in the alley just around the corner from them, curled into a cardboard box.  An all-night bodega’s back door led out into that same alley.  Workers appeared periodically to take a smoke break.

            Donatello gripped Leonardo’s shoulders as his brother grabbed the underside of his thighs, lifting him and spreading his legs.  Leonardo’s erect cock probed for his brother’s entrance, finding the already prepared opening and slowly sliding into it.

            Shivering, Donatello clung tighter as Leonardo began to thrust.  Biting down on his lower lip, Donatello restrained himself from crying out as his own cock made an appearance.

            The slight sounds made by Donatello’s carapace as it scraped against the wall were the only tell-tale noises the pair made.  Even their panting breaths were muted, their churrs tamped down and masked by the din of nearby traffic.

            When Leonardo began to hit Donatello’s sweet spot, the genius’ head went back to tap the wall hard enough that for a moment he saw stars.  Still he managed to follow his leader’s orders and remain silent.

            Donatello climaxed only seconds before Leonardo hit his orgasm, empting cum into his brother’s ass.  They remained locked together as they rode out their ecstasy, and then Leonardo slowly released his brother.

            Pressing in for a deep kiss, Leonardo made certain that Donatello knew he was pleased.  Still without a sound, the pair climbed back to the rooftops and made the trip back to their lair.


	99. Cock ring [D/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year!

            It was astonishing that Donatello had even found one in their size.  As he’d once said, anything could be had on the internet.

            Michelangelo was just glad his brother wanted to be the one to wear it.  Being denied an orgasm sounded kinky as shell, but it also sounded painful.

            At the moment, Donatello was twitching, moaning, and writhing on his bed, his cock hard.  The little silicone ring clamped around the base of Donatello’s dick kept him from cumming.

            Michelangelo wondered how big Donatello’s climax would be once the cock ring was removed.

            He decided to let Donatello suffer a little more first.  At least until Michelangelo was through using his ass for his own pleasure.


	100. Repeating their favorite kink [OT4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100Kink super challenge on Tumblr and as a New Year's surprise for my followers. Happy New Year! Last chapter!

            Hands down it was one of their favorite shared kinks.

            It was made even more erotic now that they’d decided to blindfold each other.  Just the touch of a brother as he tied the blindfold to another was enough to set off butterflies in their stomachs.

           They’d decided that the blindfolds would be large enough this time to cover their tympanums. It would not remove their sense of hearing, only mute it.

            The snapping of Leonardo’s fingers as he signaled for them to begin was still loud enough to be heard.  Hands reached out first to slide across bare skin, to caress a scarred plastron, to fondle a tail.

            They were soon a pile of writhing bliss, tongues lapping at leaking cocks, legs thrown across shoulders, dicks buried deep into willing asses.  One would reach out to pull a brother away from where he rutted into another, and the scenario would begin again.

            By the time each reached his orgasm, he’d fucked and been fucked in return.  Each of them had sucked one another’s cocks and probed every entrance with their tongues.

            Covered in cum and beyond sated, the foursome fell into a deep sleep, still tightly wound together on the pile of mattresses that was their love nest.


End file.
